Expecting Love
by ginnyweasley10123
Summary: A Ginny/Harry   Baby story. Also contains Ron/Hermione. Just pretend the epilogue at the end of Deathly Hallows never happened, kay?
1. Chapter 1

Ginny paces back and forth, wondering how she's going to tell him. Her husband, Harry, was an Auror for the Ministry, and that was where he was right now. They married soon after the defeat of Voldemort, as soon as she turned 17. Her mum and dad weren't very pleased, but they eventually came around when they realized how much they loved each other.

Anyway, for the past week or so, she had been puking every morning, and she began to suspect it on Wednesday. Today, Friday, she decided to go to St. Mungo's, and they confirmed her suspicions. She was pregnant.

She didn't know if Harry was ready for a family. She knew he always talked about having one, but never this young. She was only nineteen!

It was late when Harry got home, and Ginny was absentmindedly levitating some objects.

"Hey, Ginny, sorry I'm late…" Harry said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you," she says, following him into their room.

"Okay, but I can't really talk right now, I'm going on a mission; we're hot on the trails of the Lestranges'. I have to leave as soon as possible," He's pulling down a trunk, and hurriedly filling it with clothes. She can't tell him now.

After he's done packing the trunk, he gives her a hug and kiss.

"Now what was it you needed to tell me," He's looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm…nothing, never mind, it's not important," She says, kissing him again. He looks uncertain, but she ushers him out the door.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Several days, a week, tops," He says, before apparating out. Ginny sighs, and heads into their room, crawling into bed and falling asleep shortly after.

The next day, Ginny feels so lonely that she almost starts crying. Knowing she can't spend the whole day alone, Ginny sends her patronus to Hermione, asking her to please come as soon as possible. Moments later, there's a pop and Hermione rushes in. Seeing the look on her face, she gives Ginny the world's biggest hug, and conjures up a steaming mug of pumpkin juice.

"Alright, now tell me what's wrong," she can always tell.

"Harry's gone," Ginny manages to croak out.

"On a mission?" Ginny nods her head. "But he's gone all the time, what's different about this time?"

"I had something important to tell him, and now he's gone!" Ginny really doesn't know why she's getting this emotional, it's not that big of a deal, and she can tell him when he comes back.

"Can you tell me?" Hermione asks gently.

"I'm pregnant." she whispers. Hermione pulls her into another hug.

"That's great, Ginny!" Ginny tries to smile, but fails.

"I guess, but I don't know if Harry's ready, or if he'll want it, and I'm just scared; I'm only 19!"

"Ginny, I've known Harry for 9 years, and I know that he'll be happy. He's never had a real family, and I am absolutely sure he wants one. You may be only 19, but I know you guys can handle it."

"Thanks, Hermione." They spend the rest of the day talking and laughing.

The rest of the week passes slowly, and by Friday, Ginny's a nervous wreck. When Harry apparates in, she's so relieved that she throws herself into his arms.

"Harry, I missed you so much!" She sobs. He strokes her hair.

"I missed you, too, Gin. Can you tell me what's wrong?" He lifts her chin so she's looking in his eyes.

"I'm pregnant," She tries to sound confident. Harry drops her chin and steps back. Ginny can't read his face. "I didn't want to tell you before you left, because then you would be really worried and you wouldn't go and-" she's stopped when his lips crash into hers.

"I am extremely happy, Ginny. I've always wanted a family, and I'm so glad it's with you. It's a little earlier than we planned, but I know we can handle it." He kisses her again.

"I'm so glad, Harry," Ginny murmurs. Harry picks me up and carries her to bed.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

The next morning, Ginny wakes up with a pain in her stomach. She races to the bathroom and pukes up yesterday's dinner. It may be normal, but it still didn't feel too good.

Ginny sits back, thinking she's done, and then pukes again. This time, she feels a pair of hands rubbing her back.

When she's sure she's done, she turns around and sees Harry, hair still rumpled from sleep, but a look of worry etched on his face.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," Ginny says, wiping her mouth with a tissue. "Sorry."

"It's alright, love, I want to do everything I can for you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's perfectly normal. I feel fine now, although I am a bit thirsty," As she's finishing up this sentence, a goblet of pumpkin juice is hovering in the air. Ginny grabs it and gulps it down. "Thanks."

"No problem, love. Ready to go back to bed?" Ginny crawls into to bed, and Harry pulls her close to him.

"Harry?"

"Yes, love?"

"Thanks for getting up with me."

"You are very welcome, Ginny. I love you." He kisses her on the nose.

"I love you, too." They kiss again, this time on the lips.

A few minutes pass, before a whisper cuts through the dark. "Harry?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think you can put off missions, at least until the baby is born? I couldn't stand being by myself all week."

"Of course, love. I'll always be here for you." And with that, they both drift off to sleep.

This repeats pretty much all week, and, although he's not going on anymore missions, Harry does still have to go into work. Ginny assures him she'll be fine, that she can do what she normally does, up until the second trimester. Ginny is on a month-long vacation from Quidditch, as the season doesn't start for four months, so she mostly spends her days lounging around, walking to the park, or taking small catnaps.

The Potters live in the countryside in a pretty-good sized house. They had many different charms on the house, as there were plenty more death eaters out there, and the secret keeper was Arthur Weasley. The only people who knew where they lived were the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, and Luna.

On Friday, Ginny realized she had to tell her family, although she was nervous. After all, she was their youngest child, and only daughter. She sent out a patronus out to all her family members asking them all to come over on Sunday for a big dinner. Bill and Fleur were happily married, with a little girl named Victoire, and a Weasley boy named Jacques, or Jack. Charlie was still single, although he was seriously dating a girl named Chloe. Percy was single and 'married to his job'. George and Angelina Johnson were engaged, and Ron and Hermione married a few months after Harry and me.

Over the next few minutes, a weasel, an otter, a dragon, a wolf, and an owl patronus arrived, all accepting to the Sunday dinner.

Ginny went over to the small door next to the stove and knocked lightly. The door opened, and a small elf walked out. Spunky had been theirs ever since Harry had found her as a baby. She was the sweetest and most kind elf alive today. She lived in a medium sized room with a comfy bed with a huge quilt, and a few of her personal items.

"Hello, Mistress Ginny. How are you today?"

"Very good, Spunky, thank you. Listen, I need a favor." Spunky nodded her head eagerly, her big ears flopping around. "I need you to go and ask Luna Lovegood if she could please stop by. I would go, except I can't remember her address, and I'm not really up to traveling anyway." Ginny unconsciously put her hand on her stomach. Spunky gasped.

"Is there going to be a new Master or Mistress in the house soon?"

"Actually, yes. How did you know? I'm not showing yet, am I?" She self-consciously looks in the mirror.

"No, Mistress, it is an elf's intuition. And yes, I will go and ask Luna for you." There's a loud pop and she's gone.

Ginny flicks her wand and a pot fills itself with boiling water before settling on the stove. Another flick and a box of pasta noodles pours itself into the pot. She sits down, and a few minutes later, the water disappears from the pot, and a jar of spaghetti sauce is poured on top of them. Since Harry won't be home for about twenty minutes, Ginny gets up to slice some bread for garlic bread.

As she's putting the bread in the oven, Spunky apparates with a note clutched in her hand.

"I talked to Mrs. Lovegood, Mistress, and she told me to give you this note," Ginny takes the note, and Spunky bows before retreating into her bedroom.

Two plates soar out of the cupboards and land on the table, as do forks, after another flick of her wand. As the pasta is piling itself onto the two plates, Ginny looks down at the note.

_Hello Ginny_

_I do wish I could visit now, but Rolf and I are about to go on a hunt for the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. It will last all weekend, so how does Monday at four sound? Send a patronus back as soon as possible, our address is on the back. _

_L. Scamander _

She quickly sent out her patronus, and Harry walked in as her horse was galloping out the door.

**Author's Note**

**Okay, how'd you like the new story? Don't worry, plenty more to come! Anybody is welcome to send in ideas, and anyone who does will get mentioned in the chapter that idea is used in. Got it? **

**Oh, and how about this? The first person who sends in an idea will get mentioned after EVERY CHAPTER! Ka-peesh? **

**How would you think of kind of a "second Voldemort" rising up and threatening the whole wizarding world again, forcing Harry to leave his pregnant wife to fight in the war? Too much, or extremely exciting?**

**Clicking the review button would make me so happy! :) **

**Ginnyweasley10123 **

**P.S: Like the Ginny/Harry+baby stories? Well, then YOU should go and read Lyric Medlies stories. They're great!**

**P.P.S: I need a new title! The one who wins will get a one-shot! **


	2. Sunday Dinner

"Hey, love. How was your day?" They share a small kiss, and settle onto the couch.

"Pretty good, but I am so bored." Ginny lays her head din the crook of Harry's neck.

"Wait a minute. I can't believe I forgot up this! There's a job opening at the ministry for a Quidditch reporter for the Daily Prophet. Do you want it?"

"Of course I do! I can work this job up until the very day this baby is born! Oh, thank you, Harry!" They share another kiss. Spunky apparates into the living room and the couple breaks apart shyly.

"Do Master and Mistress wish to eat in here this evening?" Ginny nods her head, and Spunky snaps her fingers. A tray appears with the two plates of pasta on it. Two wine glasses filled with pumpkin juice and landed in Harry and Ginny's waiting hands.

"Thanks, Spunky," Ginny says, setting her glass down on the tray. Spunky bows and backs into the kitchen.

"How is our little one doing?" Harry asks, putting his hand on Ginny's stomach. "Is he being good?"

"Yeah, we're both fine. He's only the size of a grain of rice, you have to remember. And anyway, why are we saying 'he'?" They laugh, shaking their heads. "Oh, that reminds me! We have a healer appointment two weeks from tomorrow. Just a checkup. Do you think you could make it?

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Dinner is spent feeding each other bites of food, and just enjoying each other's company. The couple spends Saturday cleaning, in which Ginny has to tell Harry repeatedly "I'm nine weeks, not nine months."

That night, both of them were so nervous about telling Ginny's family that neither one could sleep.

"I don't want them to be mad, Harry. I love them." Ginny always shares her deepest fears with Harry, knowing he won't judge her.

"What do they have to be mad about? We're of age, we're married, and we both have jobs. They'll be happy would be my guess." Ginny nods her head against Harry's chest, and a long silence follows.

"What do you want the baby to be, Harry?"

"You know that as long as he or she is healthy, I don't care." Harry is rubbing Ginny's back, and she smiles, drifting off to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry and Ginny decided to hold dinner outside, so Harry conjured up a huge table, and brought it outside. Ginny was in the kitchen helping Spunky make a delicious dinner or roast beef, potatoes and gravy, peas and carrots, and Yorkshire pudding.

Molly and Arthur were the first to arrive, as always. Molly immediately went to the kitchen to help Ginny, and Arthur went to the back to talk Quidditch with Harry. George and Angelina were next, followed by Bill, Fleur, Victoire, and Jack. A slightly grumpy Ron and Hermione showed up. Charlie was at work until four, but promised he would show up as soon as possible. Percy was last, although he surprised everyone by bringing a girl.

"Mum, dad, this is Audrey," Everybody politely shook her hand, although they were still shocked.

When each person was seated, Ginny looked at Harry and nodded her head. They stood up and grasped hands, and Harry cleared his throat. The Weasleys looked up from their dinner.

"Ginny and I would like to say something. Ginny?"

"Well, you see, um…" Harry squeezes her hand for support, and Hermione smiles at her. "Harry and I are going to have a baby." Silence follows, but is soon drowned out by the scraping of chairs as the women come up and hug Ginny. There are shouts of 'Congratulations!' and slaps on the back from the men.

Molly, of course, makes it first to Ginny, and hugs her.

"You're not mad, mum?" Molly pulls back and looks Ginny in the eyes, a hurt expression on her face.

"Of course I'm not mad, Ginny, love. I'm so happy that you'll have a little baby, you'll be a perfect mother!" Molly gets tears in her eyes, and Ginny is soon sucked into a hugs from everyone.

Things finally settle down, only to have Percy stand up, along with Audrey.

"We, too, have an announcement. Audrey and I are getting married." Again, silence follows, but this time, no one gets up.

"What else is it, Percy," Molly could always tell when her children were hiding something.

Percy looks uncomfortable. "Audrey's pregnant." Molly stands up, furious. Before she can say something, Percy jumps in. "It's not mine, Mum! Audrey was married but her husband was found dead a month ago!" Audrey's looking down at her hands, and Percy hugs her, whispering something in her ear.

"Percy, can we talk to you for a moment?" Arthur, Molly, and Percy walk off to the side, whispering inaudibly.

Ginny stands up and walks over to where Audrey's sitting, alone.

"We can get fat together!" Ginny whispers in her ear, hugging her, and Audrey laughs. This action triggers something in everyone else, and soon Hermione, Angelina, and Fleur are involved in the hug.

"Oh, my gosh, zo how did you meet?" Fleur asks later. All the women are outside talking, and the men are at the Potter's Quidditch pitch. Molly insisted on cleaning the kitchen, even though Ginny assured her that Spunky could take care of it, much to Hermione's dismay.

"Well, I had just gone back to work after Landon's death and all of the sudden, I just felt like crying. I walked to an abandoned hallway. I kept walking, running right into Percy, and I don't know, something just clicked." Squeals follow this sentence, and Audrey smiles.

"Zo 'ow far along are you?" Fleur asks, smiling at a sleeping Jack.

"I'm a little over 10 weeks," Audrey says, rubbing her belly.

"I'm nine weeks! Our babies will be just about the same age!" Ginny squeals, hugging Audrey.

"Well, enjoy thees time. It will be much worse later in ze pregnancy, and ze birth is 'orrible, but eet ees all worth eet." Fleur advises them.

"Hermione, and Angelina, do you guys plan to have children?" Audrey asks.

"George and I want to have at least three," Angelina smiles.

"Well, **I **want to, but Ron 'wants to wait when he's not so busy at work'." Hermione makes quotation marks with her fingers, rolling her eyes.

The rest of the day is spent talking and laughing, and, as usual, Ginny is sad to see them leave.

**A/N**

**Two chapters in just a few days! Wow! **

**Okay, here's what I don't understand. I work SO HARD on these stories for your enjoyment, and you can't take a few seconds to leave a review? I got NO reviews on the first chapter. That makes me think the story is bad and that I shouldn't continue. If you really want me to continue, drop a line and 'hey, really good story, update soon'. That would just MAKE MY DAY! **

**So, the more you review, the faster I'll get the next chapter done!**

**XoxoGinnyweasley101023oxoX**


	3. Interview and Appointment

The next day, Monday, was Ginny's job interview. She dressed in a maroon suit with tennis shoes, and at eleven apparated to the Ministry. When she got there, she rode the lift up to the seventh floor, and went to the door at the end of the hall. A plaque on the door read:

_Barnabas Cuffe_

_Chief Editor of the 'Daily Prophet', 'Evening Prophet',_

_And 'Sunday Prophet'_

Ginny gingerly knocks on the door, and a kind wizard opens it.

"Ah! If it isn't Ginny Potter, wife of the Chosen One, and star Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies! To what do I owe this pleasure?" He enthusiastically shakes her hand, almost forcing her to sit and accept a cup of tea.

"Well, actually, Harry mentioned something about there being a job available for a Quidditch reporter. I came to see if that job was still available."

"Not that we wouldn't love to have you, Mrs. Potter, but won't you have to quit in about a month or so to train for another season of Quidditch? Not meaning to sound rude, but it doesn't make sense," After he says this, Ginny understands how someone would think that. No one knew she was pregnant yet.

"Mr. Cuffe, if I told you something, would you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Of course, Ginny. And call me Barnabas, please," He smiles warmly at her.

"Well, you see, the thing is Harry and I are expecting," Before she finishes, Barnabas jumps up, again shaking her hand.

"Congratulations, congratulations! I understand how you wouldn't want anyone to know yet. When you're ready, just let me know and I'll print a nice piece in the 'Prophet' for you two. Speaking of, I think you'd be perfect for the job," He swishes his wand, and a nametag appears out of thin air. It says:

_Ginny Potter_

_Senior Quidditch Reporter_

"Barnabas, are you sure you want me to be senior reporter?"

"Well, of course. Who would be better than a real Quidditch player?"

She smiles and puts it in her pocket.

"Go back down this hall, take a left, and your office is the third on the left, although you are not required to work from here. You are needed to turn in an article every other day, as they will be printed on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays. You may work from home, as long as you remember to mail in your weeks' worth. Oh, and if you have any questions, come and ask me," He says, handing Ginny a folder. She thanks him again and walks to her office, deciding to work from here. After an hour and a half, Ginny only has half of one article done. She decides it's time for a break, and she takes the lift down to the second floor and knocks on the door on the right side.

"Who is it?" Harry calls from inside.

"Ginny!" Ginny hears a chair scraping back, and pretty soon the door opens. They share a sweet kiss, and then settle on the couch in Harry's office.

"What brings you here?" He asks, rubbing her back.

"Well, I figured I'd come and talk to Barnabas about the job and…," she draws it out "…I got it!"

"That's great, Gin! I'm so proud of you!" They share another kiss, this one deeper, more passionate.

"I'm also quite hungry, and thought we could go and get some lunch, maybe?" She asks, looking into his eyes. He smiles and stands up, as does Ginny.

"I would love that. Where do you feel like eating?" Harry asks, grasping her hand. The walk out to the hallway, and ride the lift down to the lobby.

"Hmmmm…I think baby wants…Mexican!" She says, licking her lips, which makes Harry chuckle. They apparate to a small muggle restaurant, and are quickly seated.

"I'll have the double taco dinner, with a couple packets of ranch, please," Ginny says when asked by the waiter what she would like. Harry orders, and the waiter leaves.

"Ranch?" he says, fighting to hide a smile. Ginny playfully smacks his arm, and Harry rubs it in mock soreness.

"Shut up! It's what I feel like eating right now!" They spend about an hour at the restaurant, just enjoying each other's company.

After lunch, Ginny works some more on her articles, before flooing home to meet Luna.

As strange as it may seem, Luna was the one friend closest to her age that had experienced pregnancy. She had four month old boys named Lysander, whom she brought with her in a strange pack you carry on your back, kind of like the Indians wore.

"Hello, Ginny, how are you?" Luna asks, sitting with Ginny on the couch after putting Lysander in a playpen she had conjured out of thin air. They were sitting on the couch sipping some butterbeer Spunky had brought them.

"Well, you see, I'm pregnant, and I kinda wanted someone close to my age's idea about it. I know I could have asked Fleur, but I don't really know her as well as I know you," the two girls hug, and then Luna picks up Lysander.

"Pregnancy is not that great, honestly. But it is all worth it," Luna kisses Lysander, and he giggles. "Babies have an extraordinary sense of where Crumple-horn Snorkacks are hiding. That's one of the main reason Rolf and I had little Ly," Ginny doesn't know how to respond to this, so she changes the subject.

"Do you have any tips or anything that I should know…?"

"Oh, yes! I would suggest letting a gnome bite your stomach. Their saliva can seep through to the baby and make strong brain development." They spend a good two hours chatting, Luna giving tips, talking about their hunting trip, about little Lysander, and Ginny about many different things, including her new job.

After a while, Luna looks at the underside of her bare wrist and stands up, insisting she has to go.

"But you don't even have a watch on," Ginny argues.

"Yes, but Rolf said that when the vein on the underside of your wrist turns purple, you should really be getting home. And anyway, it's Snorkack hunting time." They say their goodbyes, and she apparates out. Ginny has a bemused smile on her face, wondering how she ever got a friend like Luna. She could be completely spacey, but she was really sweet and understanding. Ginny went into the kitchen and made a huge salad for dinner, and then went into the study to finish her article.

Harry flooed in right as Ginny was editing the finished article. They had lovely dinner, during which Ginny used just about a whole half of a bottle of ranch on her salad. Because of the baby, she had been craving ranch lately.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next two weeks were fairly simple, and Monday came before they knew it. They had both taken the morning off work, and didn't have to go back until one 'o' clock.

When they arrived at Saint Mungos, an elderly witch led them into a hospital room, saying a healer would be with them shortly. Both Harry and Ginny were glad when Alicia Spinnet entered the room. They had not seen her since the last DA reunion, which had been over a year ago.

"Harry! Ginny! Don't tell me you're here for what I think you're here for," before either one had a chance to say something, she continued talking. "Of course you are. I mean, that's what this wing is for. Anyway, so happy for you both!" After she was done hugging both of them, she had Ginny lay up on the table and pull up her shirt, revealing a small baby bump.

"Now, would you like to know the gender of the baby?" The couple nodded their heads eagerly. Alicia pointed her wand at Ginny's belly, and muttered a foreign spell. Pink sparks shot out of the end of her wand. "Congratulations! It's a girl!" Ginny's face instantly broke into a huge grin, and Harry's mirrored hers.

Alicia talked to them about what she should and shouldn't eat and stuff like that and the young couple scheduled another appointment in a month. It was only eleven, but Ginny was hungry, so they decided to get something to eat.

They settled on an Italian restaurant, and were quickly seated, their foods ordered.

"I'm so happy we're having a girl!" Ginny squeals. "I can't wait to put her long hair into cute little pigtails, and put her in dresses, and put little bows in her hair!" Harry reached over and squeezed her hand.

"The hair won't be for a few years, love. But we will definitely buy her lots of dresses," Ginny giggles, and then asks the serious question.

"Harry, I was wondering if we could name her Lily," She asks this gently, not wanting to bring back any bad memories. But Harry's face breaks into a huge grin.

"Of course we can name her Lily. I know my mum would love that," They share a kiss over the table. Their food comes shortly, and Ginny hungrily pour a whole tub of ranch on her spaghetti. They leave the restaurant with an hour and fifteen minutes until they have to get back, so they decide to do some shopping. They go to a small wizard clothing store, and Ginny immediately rushes to the tiny dress robes. They buy loads of dresses and onesies, but Ginny's favorite was a cute little hot pink dress with ruffles, black polka dots, and a black bow along the waist. Harry's favorite was a simple dark blue dress with a white bow around the waist. After paying, they apparated back to the Ministry, where they each had trouble concentrating.

At the end of the day, Ginny stops by Harry's office to see if he wants to go with her to tell her family. He says that he wishes he could, but that he had a ton of work to do, and that he'd be back around nine.

Ginny goes home and grabs her bag of dresses, excited to share them with her family. She first floos to the Burrow, and calls out into the empty house.

"Mum?" Molly quickly comes bustling into the living room, hugging her youngest child.

"How are you, Ginny, dear?" She asks, kissing her on both cheeks. They head into the kitchen where Molly is making dinner. Ginny sits on a bar stool, and her mother stands across from her. "What is it?" Molly asks, knowing full well Ginny didn't come over just to visit.

"I just wanted to show you what Harry and I bought today. You know how Harry and I went to the healers today?" Molly nodded. "Well, she told us the gender of the baby." Molly gasps, hugging her daughter again.

"What is it, what is it?" Ginny opens the bag and slowly pulls out the hot pink dress.

"A girl!" The round of squealing brings a confused looking Arthur into the kitchen.

"Ginny, love, I didn't know you were here. I was just out in the shed doing—" He looks at the dress in Ginny's hand and he joins in on the hugging, although he decides against the squealing.

After the girls ooh and ahh over all the dresses and onesies, Ginny says goodbye and apparates to Ron and Hermione's. She knocks on the door, but no one answers, so she quickly scribbles a note that she slides under the door and apparates to Shell Cottage. Fleur is happy to see her, and, as always, she has little Jack in her arms. He was a difficult baby, tending to whimper whenever anyone put him down, so Fleur was holding him most of the time.

"Ginny! What a plezzant surprise! To what do I owe thees pleasure?" She quickly hustles her inside, and they head into the living room, where Victoire is playing with a baby doll. Fleur settles into a rocking chair, and Ginny sinks into a chair.

"I wanted to tell you and Bill that I'm going to have a little girl!" Ginny starts grinning again, and Fleur smiles at little Victoire.

"Oh, wow! I am zo 'appy for you and 'arry! And I just know zat Bill will be thrilled too! Pregnancy ees probably ze most difficult zing you will ever experience, but just wait until you 'old 'er for ze first time, and eet ees all worth it!" Ginny smiles, remembering Luna say almost the exact same thing.

After spending a lot of time talking to Fleur and playing with Victoire, Ginny is beat and decides to do the rest of the family tomorrow.

**A/N- Little mistake in first chapter. Fred and Angelina are MARRIED. Just so ya know.**

**Harry's favorite dress: .com/imgres?q=blue+newborn+dresses&hl=en&biw=1120&bih=654&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=DILYhPc2KnQIRM:&imgrefurl=.us/newborn_&docid=jWZ8m1eIjDwrSM&w=120&h=120&ei=JHgzTvmfJsLSgQeYkuXrDA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=125&page=1&tbnh=96&tbnw=96&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0&tx=72&ty=68 **

**Ginny's Favorite (ignore the writing): .com/imgres?q=cute+baby+dresses&hl=en&biw=1120&bih=654&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=5yH-MKwHSfr97M:&imgrefurl=.&docid=hDpFp7sVQVo60M&w=649&h=460&ei=TXgzTuOQB8bVgQfW_4XCCQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=219&page=2&tbnh=113&tbnw=160&start=21&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:21&tx=101&ty=62 **

**I know that Lily is not their first child in the series, and that they do not have her this young, But this is MY version, and I will write what I want to happen. If you guys want something special to happen, write it in a review and I will try my hardest to put it into the story! **

**Also, I need to know if you guys think there should be a 'second Voldemort'. I was thinking it would happen in the next few chapters or so, so let me know!**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. YOU GUYS ARE BEAST!**

**Luhv Yaa! 3**

**GinnyWeasley10123**


	4. The fight

The next day after work, Ginny apparated to Ron and Hermione's.

"Hello, Ginny, I got your note yesterday. So glad you came over!" Hermione said, hugging her. Ron was at the Ministry still, but Hermione had gotten off early to meet Ginny.

"Yes, I just wanted you to know that Harry and I are having a little girl named Lily," Hermione squeals before Ginny finishes the sentence. Hermione pulls her into a hug. "Also, I was wondering if you could help me shop? I'm not really good with Muggle money and stores."

"Of course. Can we go now?" Hermione grabs her wallet, but I shake my head.

"No, I can't tonight. How about Saturday?"

"That's fine, but we have to be home by 6. Ron and I are going to the music theater."

"Okay, I'll come by around 11 then, and we could have lunch," Hermione nods her head, and after hugging again, Ginny apparates to George and Angelina's.

After a brief visit, where Angelina reacts pretty much the same as all the other girls did, Ginny apparates to Percy and Audrey's.

"Hey, Ginny," Audrey is in the kitchen making dinner, but sits down after she puts a pan in the oven. "So what's up?"

"Well, Harry and I went to the healers the other day, and we found out we're going to have a little girl." Ginny smiles at Audrey, and Audrey grins.

"That's great, because Percy and I are also having a little girl! They can be best friends!" This time, it is Ginny who squeals, and the sister-in-laws-to-be hug.

"Oh, my gosh, that's amazing! We're naming ours Lily, although we're stuck on a middle name. I was kind of thinking Lillian Molly, I know mum would like that."

Audrey's face falls. "I was thinking of naming ours Molly, but you are an actual Weasley, I don't want to intrude, seeing as no one even likes me in your family."

"What do you mean no one in my family likes you? Mum was a little shocked at first, but then Percy explained everything to her, and now you're just like a real Weasley. And that's okay, Harry and I can think of a new middle name. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Ginny," Audrey says.

Ginny stays for about half an hour, talking about how close the two little girls are going to be.

Wednesday passes uneventfully, besides the fact that it is the first day Ginny's article appears in the paper. She got plenty of letters from her friends and family telling her how well it was written.

Thursday was October 31st, the night eighteen years ago when Voldemort had murdered Harry's parents, and Harry had defeated Voldemort for the very first time.

Ginny decided to do something special for Harry, so she let the Ministry know that she would be working from home today. After finishing her article, she got to work making a special dinner for Harry that consisted of lamb chops, mashed potatoes and gravy, peas, carrots, sausage, and Yorkshire pudding for dessert.

At five 'o' clock, Ginny laid this dinner out specially on the couples' best china, and had the room lit only by candlelight. Ginny dressed in Harry's favorite outfit, a red velvet dress, and used her wand to straighten her hair.

At six 'o' clock, Harry still wasn't home, but sometimes he didn't return until seven, so she put a heating charm on the food, as it was getting cold. She went into the baby's bedroom, a room off of the master suite, and started folding up all of the little dresses and putting them in the dresser. She kept her ears open for Harry, although she never heard him.

When she was done folding, she headed into the den and decided to watch a little Muggle television. At eight 'o' clock, she sent her patronus out to Harry, asking him where he was. She did not get a response.

Finally, at nine, she was so hungry that she decided not to wait for Harry. She ate two helpings of everything, and set aside a plate for Harry. After giving Spunky permission to clean up the rest of the food, Ginny again went into the den, where she shortly fell asleep.

She was awoken a few hours later by a loud pop, and some sounds in living room. As she left the den, she caught a glance at the clock. Eleven.

"Harry, where've have you been?" Ginny asked. She couldn't help but be angry, as well as worried, and a little bit peeved off.

"Sorry, love, Ron and Seamus invited me to go to the bar with them. I couldn't refuse, I hadn't seen Seamus in ages," He walked to the kitchen and hungrily devoured the plate Ginny laid out for him.

"You still could've let me know!" She was getting angrier by the moment.

"It was fine," He started but accidentally spilled his red wine all over the white carpet.

"No it's not fine! If you're ready to have a family, Harry, you need to be more responsible!" She was yelling now, but she couldn't help it.

"Maybe I'm not! Maybe I'm not ready for a family, Ginny!" Ginny is hurt when he says this, but manages to keep her dignity.

"Fine, then, I'll just leave." She tried unsuccessfully to keep her voice from wavering. She slammed the door as she left the house, and apparated to the only place she could think of.

When she arrived at the Burrow, she collapsed onto the couch and started crying.

"Ginny, dear, what is wrong?" Molly said, rushing into the room at the sound of crying.

"Harry and…I…had a…a…fight," Ginny manages to choke out between sobs. Molly pulls her into her arms and strokes her hair, waiting patiently for her to calm down.

A few minutes later, Ginny is calm enough to tell her mother the whole story.

"Well, you see, today's Halloween, the day Harry's parents died. I thought I would do something special for him, so I spent all day preparing his favorite foods. I waited all night for him to show up, but he didn't come home until after eleven. I asked him where'd he'd been, and that if he was ready for a family he should be more responsible, and then her said that he wasn't ready for a family," She started crying again.

"He didn't mean that at all, Ginny," Her mother says, again stroking her hair. "He's just scared, love. He's about to be father, about to be responsible for a little girl. He's frightened." Ginny nodded her head, and Molly stood up. "Now," Molly took Ginny's hand and made her stand up. "Go back home." She didn't mean this in a mean way. She gave her one last hug before Ginny flooed out.

Upon arriving outside her house, she gingerly walked up the steps, and opened the door. Harry was standing by the window, and Ginny flung herself at him.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I never should've gotten so angry, I'm sorry," Once she's in his arms, he pulls her tight to him. "I wanted to come back as soon as I left."

"No, love, it's my fault. I said some things I shouldn't have. I am ready for a family. I'm scared, but I know we can get through this together." He pulls her into a kiss.

**Sooo? What'd ya think?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX**


	5. Mission

"Mexican." Ginny proclaimed. They were deciding where to eat before Ginny's healer appointment.

"Whatever you want, love." They apparated to a Muggle restaurant and ate a quick lunch.

They walked to Saint Mungo's, talking and laughing, neither of them remembering the fight they had just a few weeks ago.

"Afternoon, Harry, Ginny," Alicia smiled, looking up from her clipboard. "Today we will be doing an ultrasound." After Ginny lay down on the table, Alicia pointed her wand at Ginny's stomach and muttered a spell. A large blue bubble filled the room. Inside the bubble, there was the beginning form of a little baby. Lily was about half of the size of a banana.

Alicia muttered another spell, and two beatings filled the room. One was slightly louder than the other.

"These are the heartbeats, the louder ones being yours, Ginny. From the sound of it, it looks as if you are both as healthy as can be! Please sit up, and I will tell you some precautions you should take." As Ginny sat up, the blue bubble disappeared.

"First off, no heavy lifting from here on out. No alcohol, fish, or too much junk food. Instead of having three large meals every day, have small, frequent meals. Exercise is encouraged, although nothing too exhausting. Any questions?"

Ginny was deep in thought, trying to remember everything Alicia had told her.

"Nope, we're good. See you in about a month!" After setting up another appointment, Ginny apparated home, and Harry apparated to the ministry.

Ginny finished yet another article, and then decided to paint Lily's bedroom. Her room was right next to the master bedroom. She and Hermione had gone to a Muggle store and had purchased lots of pink and white. Ginny was a fairly good artist, as she had attended an art college for a year before deciding that she liked writing better.

She started painting a young ballerina with flowing red hair, as she always pictured Lily with long, red hair.

She got as far as the shoulders before she heard Harry call to her.

"Ginny! Dinner's ready!" She out down her pencils and hurried downstairs.

"Harry! I didn't even know you were home!" She said, stealing a kiss from Harry before sitting down to a delicious looking dinner of spaghetti, garlic bread, and a salad.

"Well, I thought I would surprise you with dinner. Where were you, anyway?" He dished out some noodles for me, and then for himself.

"Oh! I was actually in Lily's room. I just started painting the walls. Don't go in there, I want it to be a surprise."

"If you're painting it, I'm sure it's going to be wonderful."

The next day, Ginny spent all day in Lily's room, taking breaks only to use the bathroom and eat quick meals.

Finally, at 5:30, the drawing was finished. She grabbed her wand and murmured a spell that made the girl jump and twirl around the walls.

She heard the door open downstairs, and quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Harry! Come up here! Now!" She giggled, hearing large thunks and crashes from the living room.

"What is it, Gin, are you okay?" He asked a worried expression on his face.

"Fine, fine, I just wanted to show you…" She throws open the door. "Lily's room!"

Harry walks inside and admires the twirling ballerina.

"It's amazing, Ginny, you did a great job! I'm sure Lily will love it," He says giving her a passionate kiss before taking her hand.

"Now I have a surprise for you," he says, leading her downstairs. Sitting in the living room is a small, black puppy. He looks to be about six months old.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Ginny rushes to pick up the little puppy. His little pink tongue licks her.

"It's a little boy black lab. I bought him in the hopes that he will keep you company when I'm away." Harry says seriously. I put the puppy down, and walk over to where Harry is standing, over by the fireplace.

"What do you mean, 'when you're away'?" Ginny has a worried look on her face.

"Let's sit down," Harry says, and Ginny takes this as a bad sign.

"Um, see, the thing is, I've been assigned on a mission." Ginny smiles, relieved that's all it is.

"So you'll be back in a week, right?" Her smile disappears by the look on Harry's face.

"Actually, no. This is a completely different mission. We aren't looking for a Death Eater. Someone has risen up, and he has the potential to be as powerful and as evil as Voldemort. You know how Audrey's husband died? Well, that wasn't a coincidence. The Dark Prince, as he's calling himself, tortured him for information, and then killed him. He's trying to find me." Ginny gasps, and a single tear rolls down her face.

"But do you know who it is? Why do they want you?"

"Yes, we do know who it is. It's Draco Malfoy. He's looking for me because he's convinced I broke up his family. You see, after I defeated Voldemort, Luscious was killed by a fellow Death Eater on counts of 'betrayal'. Draco never lost interest in the Dark Arts, although his mother kept trying to make him change his mind. He eventually killed her, as well." Ginny is openly crying, shocked by the terrible news.

"When are you leaving?" she asks in a whisper.

"A little over a week. We don't know his exact location, only was that a mysterious death was reported in Albania. We could be gone months, our just a couple of weeks."

"Why are you abandoning Lily and me? You promised you'd be here for her birth," She's crying onto Harry's shoulder, and she can feel Harry's tears fall into her hair.

"Believe me, Ginny, I don't want to leave. But then I decided that I don't want my daughter to be born into a war, so I will do whatever it takes to make a peaceful world for her. And I will not break my promise. If I'm not home by then, send me a patronus immediately, and I will be there no matter what's going on wherever I am. I refuse to miss this."

The week passes with Ginny clinging to Harry, even becoming tearful when he leaves for the Ministry in the morning. Unfortunately, Thursday, the day Harry leaves, comes fairly quickly.

He leaves early in the morning, and Ginny hugs him tight, refusing to let the thought that this might be the last time hugging him enter her mind. When they're done hugging, Harry squats down a plants a gentle kiss on Ginny's stomach.

"I love you, Lily. And when you come into this world for the first time, you're mummy and I will be the first people you see." He kisses her belly one last time before giving Ginny one.

"Please be careful, Harry. And write every day," She hugs him again, and Harry rubs her back.

"I'll write every day, and send my patronus every night. No matter where I am, my thoughts will always be with you," He kisses her again, and apparates to the Ministry.

Ginny wipes away a tear, and steps into the green flames.

**Author's Note**

**Don't know about you guys, but this is my FAVorite chapter! **

**The AWESOME BLUE BUBBLE IDEA WAS LYRIC MEDLIE! You guys should really read her stories. I 3 them! **

**That's all, folks!**

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX**


	6. Harry Leaves

Ginny flooed to the Burrow, and collapsed into her mum's arms.

"He's gone, isn't he, dear," Molly asked gently. She heard of Harry's mission by Ron, who was not asked to go. As soon as she heard, she invited Ginny to the burrow for as long as she need.

Ginny nodded her head. "I'm so scared, mum. He's in so much danger." Molly guided her to the couch and they sat down.

"Knowing Harry, love, he's going to do everything possible to stay safe. And I know that he will be here when little Lily arrives." Hearing this made Ginny feel better. She stood up, and walked over to the fireplace.

"Mum, I have to go home and get some stuff. I'll be back soon." She steps into the emerald flames and is soon at her house. She walks upstairs and grabs a bag filled with clothes that she had packed the previous night. She sent a letter to Harry informing him the she would be at the Burrow. She went downstairs, grabbed Snuffles (Harry had decided on that name), and once again stepped into the fireplace.

"Mum! I'm back!" Molly was knitting in the living room, and smiled at her daughter. "Hope you don't mind my furry friend." I say, holding up Snuffles.

"Harry gave him to you?" Ginny nodded. "Then it's perfectly alright if he stays here." Ginny hugs her mum, and then carries her stuff up to her room. It used to seem huge to her, but now it looked really small. All of her old posters were here, and all of her old clothes were hung neatly in the closet.

She set her suitcase in the closet, and set Snuffles on the bed.

"Now you listen here, mister. Stay in my room, and don't bother mum and dad." Ginny giggled when she realized she was talking to a dog.

Ginny spent the first week working from the Burrow, but by Wednesday, she just had to escape. Her mum was constantly bugging her about eating and exercising, sniping at her if she did even the littlest thing. She looked forward to the evening, when a white stag would find her, and Harry's reassuring voice would lull her to sleep.

When she arrived home from work on Thursday, Zyro was waiting in the window in her room. Zyro was the Potter's owl. She had a letter clamped tightly in her beak. She grinned when she noticed the familiar handwriting.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I think about you and Lily every night. I don't have much time to write, but I will happily take time to write to you._

_Right now, we are in Albania, and there is no sign of him anywhere. We will be relocating to Scotland next week. _

_I love you, and I miss you. Also tell Lily that I love her. Even though we are a thousand miles away, are hearts, minds, and thoughts are always together._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Ginny realized she was crying when she saw a drop of water splash onto the paper. Suddenly, she wanted to go home. She packed her suitcase, and carried it down the stairs.

"Ginny, dear, you know what the doctor said about heavy lifting." Molly frowned disapprovingly. Ginny took a deep breath to keep from snapping at her.

"Mum, it's really no big deal, it's just clothes. Listen, I am going to go back to my own house." Molly smiled, and hugged her youngest child.

"I know, dear, and I really think you have to. It will make you feel closer to Harry. But feel free to stop by any time." She hugs her again, and hands her Snuffles, who was dozing in the sun.

"I will, mum." She smiles as she throws dust into the fireplace. She decides not to go straight home, but to stop by to see someone she hasn't seen in a while.

"Ginny! I haven't seen you in, oh, wow, a month?" Hermione says as she pulls Ginny into a hug, which is getting more difficult each day as Ginny's stomach grows bigger. Snuffles scampers into the house.

Soon, all three of them (Ginny, Hermione, and Ron), are seated at the table with a cup of hot tea in front of them.

"Do you miss Harry?" Hermione asks.

"Not so much anymore, really. He sends his patronus every night." Ginny smiles and Ron looks up at her.

"Where are they now? Did he say?"

"Yeah, they're somewhere in Scotland. He says they haven't spotted him, but are doing everything possible." Ginny informs them. Ron pushes his cub to the center of the table and stands up.

"'Scuse me, have a lot of work to do," He walks somewhat angrily out of the room, and soon a loud slam was heard.

"What the matter with him?" I ask, jerking my head in the direction of the slam.

"He wanted to go on the mission. He even signed up for it, but Kingsley wouldn't let him because he has a heart murmur. He was devastated." Hermione shrugs, and looks sadly at the closed door.

"But why would he want to go? Does he know how dangerous it is?"

"I guess being Harry Potter's sidekick for seven years made him want to be the hero for once. He has nothing against Harry, just against Harry's life. Harry had all of the attention, not mention gold, since he was a baby. And now he has a wife and soon to be daughter," Hermione stares intently at her cup.

"Speaking of, do you guys plan on having any children?" Ginny asked.

A lone tear slips down Hermione's face. "Actually, we have been trying and trying, but I can't conceive for some reason. I feel like I'm not good enough for Ron sometimes." Ginny suddenly thinks of something.

"Do you know what we're going to name our daughter?" She asked.

Hermione nods her head. "Yes, you said you were going to name her Lily, I remember."

"Yes, but her full name is Lillian Hermione," Ginny hasn't spoken to Harry about this, but she had a feeling that Harry would love the idea as much as Ginny did.

Hermione's eyes widened, and she asked in a whisper, "You really are?"

"Definitely. We were also wondering if you two could be the godparents." Hermione got up and ran over to hug Ginny.

"Ginny, we would absolutely love that!"

**A/N**

**What gives, guys?**

**You review for a couple of chapters, and then completely stop altogether on the last one. That's right. I didn't get ONE review. **

**I will not stop writing this story because I love writing it, but if you review, you'd make me love it even more.**

**Anyway, do you guys want a speedy return from Harry,**

**He's gone until the week before Lily arrives**

**He misses Lily's birth**

**Or (gasp!) he dies?**

**Review Review review!**

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX **


	7. Harry: Here, Then gone

That night, Ginny excitedly wrote a letter to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_I think about you every night as well. I pray that you will stay safe. Please be careful in Scotland. _

_I was talking to Hermione today, and asked her if she and Ron would be the godparents. I know I haven't discussed this with you, but I thought you would agree. Please don't be mad._

_Whenever Lily hears your patronus at night, she kicks up a storm. She knows her daddy!_

_I miss you, and I love you,_

_Ginny_

Ginny put down her quill when she heard a loud crash from the playroom. She headed into the playroom to see four year old Teddy standing over the shattered remains of what used to be a little ceramic statue of a cat I got from my aunt Nell.

"I just wanted to wook at it," He says quietly. She goes and kneels in front of him.

"It's okay, Teddy. Everyone makes mistakes. And watch," Ginny waves her wand, and the little pieces seal themselves back into the form of a cat. "All better." She gives Teddy another hug. Teddy Lupin stayed with the Potter's one weekend a month, and for two weeks in the summer. The rest of the time, he stayed with his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks.

"Hey, I have an idea. Do you want to help me make cookies?" Teddy's eyes light up and he nods head.

"I'll beat you!" He yells. Ginny laughs and get to her feet.

"I'll bet you will!" She says. She walks out of the playroom and heads downstairs into the kitchen. Teddy had gotten the big bowl done from the counter, and had about half of the ingredients out. Ginny got the rest out, and they started mixing them up.

15 minutes later, Ginny was putting the last cookie sheet in the oven. Teddy is sitting on the counter licking the bowl.

"Aunt Ginny, when is Uncle Hawwy going to be home?" Ginny turns and looks him in the eye.

"You see, Teddy, Harry is on a special mission very far away. He is going to make the world a very safe place. He won't be home for a while, but when he does come home, he will tell you all about it." Teddy nods his head, and puts the bowl down.

"Okay. Can I go pway in the pwaywoom, pwease?" Ginny kisses him on the forehead, and helps him off the counter. He runs upstairs.

After Ginny's done cleaning up the kitchen, she goes back into her and Harry's room, and sends the letter with Zyro. She settles down for a while with a book.

After about half an hour, Ginny hears a voice call from the living room.

"Hello, anyone home? Ginny?" Ginny puts down her books and walks downstairs. Ginny doesn't believe, no, she doesn't want to believe that she is hearing Harry's voice.

She takes a deep breath before turning the corner to the living room.

"Harry!" She yells, running to the fireplace to Harry…or rather, to Harry's head.

"Ginny, love, so good to see you! I'm on break, so I can talk for a while." He smiles. Ginny reaches out to touch him, put pulls back when the tips of her fingers get burned.

"It's good you see you, too! Any sign of him yet?"

"No, not yet, but we feel we're close. Anyway, I got you letter, and I think it's a fabulous idea to have Ron and Hermione be the godparents. Speaking of, how is my little girl?"

"Great, and also, I wanted to ask you if we could name her Lillian Hermione. Is that alright?" Harry grins, and his eyes light up.

"That's brilliant, Ginny, absolutely brilliant."

Just then, Ginny remembers Teddy. "Just a minute, Harry, there's someone here who would like to say hi." She rushes upstairs to Teddy, who is still playing in the playroom.

"Teddy! Uncle Harry wants to talk to you!" Teddy's eyebrows arch up in surprise.

"But I fought you said Uncle Hawwy was very far away," Ginny grins and she takes Teddy's hand.

"Just come with me."

"Uncle Hawwy!" He shrieks when they walk into the living room.

"Teddy! Are you having fun with Aunt Ginny?"

"Yes, but I wish you were here. I miss you."

"I miss you too, sport."

"Next week's my birfday, and Grandmum's frowing me a party. Can you come?"

"Um, Teddy, you see, I might not be able to make it, because my boss won't let us leave. I'm really, really sorry, Teddy," Teddy's face crumples, and a lone tear streaks across his cheek.

"Dat's otay. I'm going to go pway with my toys now. 'Bye," Teddy says in a dull voice. He leaves before Harry can say goodbye.

"He'll get over it, don't worry. Especially when he sees the gift you picked out."

"Yeah, I guess. Listen, I would love to talk to you more, but I can hear Kingsley calling the troops. I love you."

Ginny has just enough time to whisper, "I love you more," before Harry's head disappears.

Ginny spends the rest of the day playing with Teddy, and around 8:00, sends him off to Andromeda's.

* * *

><p>When she wakes up the next morning, Zyro is waiting in her window. She smiles as she takes the letter, thinking it's from Harry. However, the smile quickly fades when she reads the outside of the letter.<p>

_Mrs. Ginevra M. Potter_

She tears open the letter, and unfolds it.

_Mrs. Potter,_

_We regret to inform you that your husband, Harry James Potter, was reported missing in action as of yesterday. We remind you that although he may be missing, that does not mean he is deceased. We continue our search for him, and we will inform as soon as anything happens._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

The letter slips from her hand as she collapses to the floor. She wraps her arms around Lily, and Lily kicks.

How could this happen? She had just talked to Harry yesterday. She had _seen _Harry.

"Is Mistress alright?" Ginny snaps her head up to see Spunky standing next to her, her big green eyes filled with concern. Ginny quickly wipes her eyes.

"Um, yeah, fine, Spunky. Could you just please bring a small salad up to my room?" Spunky nods and bows out of the room.

Ginny grabs the countertop and pulls herself up. She walks slowly to her room.

She puts on one of Harry's nightshirts and some baggie pants. She crawls under the covers and closes her eyes, and she can almost smell Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**The amazing JESS that of the idea for Harry to be MIA. Thanks a BUNCH Jess! **

**Thanks to FallingStar95, mollymiccee, and Mrs. for reviewing! Keep it up! **

**Luv ya!**

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX **


	8. Death Eaters

Ginny's healer's appointment was the day after Harry was reported MIA. She thought about rescheduling, but realized that she needed to go for Lily.

At ten 'o' clock, she dropped the last of her floo powder into the fireplace and proclaimed, "Saint Mungo's!"

After a few minutes of waiting, Alicia called her into the room.

"Just you today, huh? Harry at the Ministry?" Alicia asked, writing the baby's heartbeat down on the clipboard.

"Um…yeah, you could say that," Ginny answered, fighting to keep her voice steady. For some reason, she didn't want Alicia to know that Harry was missing in action.

The rest of the appointment went pretty much like the other ones, the only difference being that Alicia started Ginny on some vitamins.

* * *

><p>When Ginny got home, she saw that Hibou, Ron and Hermione's owl, was waiting with a letter clamped in his beak. She took the letter and dropped an owl treat into his beak, and he took off.<p>

Ginny threw the letter on the desk, and went into the kitchen to get an apple. She then went up to her study and began working on her article, although it was very hard to concentrate.

Over the next week, a lot of mail arrived for Ginny, but she didn't respond to any of them.

Ginny was very depressed. Her husband was reported missing in action, and the greater possibility was that he was dead. She spent most of the days in bed, wearing one of Harry's shirts, drifting in and out of sleep. She ate small meals brought to her by Spunky, who knew something was wrong, but had the decency not to ask what it was. Ginny knew her family was worried about her, but frankly, she didn't care. All of their lives were fine, but here Ginny was, pregnant and with a husband who was most likely dead.

* * *

><p>Next Thursday was Ginny's twentieth birthday, and she was devastated that Harry couldn't celebrate with her. A lot of mail arrived from her family and friends, but she just added them to the growing pile on her desk.<p>

At around 9:30, Ginny hears several loud pops outside her house. Thinking it's just her family coming to wish her a happy birthday, she just pulls the covers further up her body. She becomes frightened when she hears the door being forced open. She quietly gets out of bed, and walks down the stairs, clutching her stomach.

She tries to run back upstairs when she sees the four hooded men in the living room. They were Death Eaters.

They notice her, and the biggest of them grabs her arm and throws her to the floor.

"You're not going anywhere, pretty," He kicks her side, and Ginny wraps her arm around her stomach, doing everything he can to protect Lily.

"How'd you find me?" She whispers, and one of the Death Eaters laughs.

"Your wonderful husband gladly told us where to find you, as long as he would be set free." Ginny refused to believe that Harry would let this happen. Ginny knew that Harry would die rather than see Ginny tortured.

"What do you want from me?" She tries to stand up, but the big Death Eater throws her on the floor again. Hard.

"We want to know where Harry Potter hid the Elder Wand. Seeing as you two are married, I figured he would have told you."

"I…I don't know," She tried to sound confident.

"Don't lie to me! You filthy little blood traitor!" He flicks his wand and white hot pain courses over Ginny. In the back of her mind, she realizes she is being tortured by the Cruciatus Curse. Her only concern is for Lily.

"I really don't know, he never told me!" She sobbed when the pain subsided.

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard! Of course you know, and we aren't leaving here until you tell us!" He flicks his wand again, and Ginny twitches in pain. She can feel Lily twisting and kicking inside of her. "You know a new spell came out that kills unborn babies. And I will use that curse if you don't answer me!"

Ginny racks her brain, trying to remember anything Harry said about the Elder Wand. Her mind draws a blank, and she whispers, "he never told me anything about the Elder Wand, a swear! Torture me, but please, please don't kill my baby." The Death Eater's eyes darken angrily, and he points his wand at Ginny stomach. Ginny tries to wrap her arms around Lily, but a Death Eater grabs her wrist and holds the above her head.

The Death Eater takes a deep breath, and mutters the beginning of the curse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, just thought this was the perfect place to end it! **

**How would YOU feel about Lily being killed? Too sad, or exactly what this story needs? **

**The sooner you review, the sooner the next chapter will be up!**

**Also, if you review, you get mentioned!**

**Thanks to rebel angel92 and Ayondit for reviewing**

**Luv yah!**

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX**


	9. Death Eaters pt 2

The Death Eater takes a deep breath and mutters the beginning of the curse.

"Expelliarmus!" A different voice shouts out. The Death Eater's wand soars across the room. Flashes of light fly across the room, and Ginny drags herself to the kitchen and knocks on Spunky's door.

"Yes Mistress?" She looks worried, and she has reason to be, as loud crashes and bangs are coming from the living room.

"Go get my mum and dad, and Charlie, Percy, Bill, George and Ron! Hurry!" Spunky is gone before she finishes the sentence.

Ginny stands up and takes a few steps, before feeling dizzy. She sits down at the table, and rests her head on the table.

The next thing she knew, something warm and pink was licking her face. She opens her eyes slowly to see a big black _something _sitting on her chest. It takes a few minutes for her to realize that it's just Snuffles. Ginny picks him up and kiss his head before setting him down on the floor. Ginny sat up, trying to figure out if Death Eaters really had come to her house, or if it was all just a bad dream. The first thing she did was place her hands on her stomach, and was instantly relieved when she felt Lily kick.

She sits up with a groan, as her back aches terribly. She puts her feet into some slippers, and walks softly across the room.

She opens the door to her bedroom to an empty house. She goes out to the landing, and sees some movement in the room below her.

"Hello?" She cried, although her voice was a little hoarse

"Ginny, you're awake. Thank goodness," Molly exclaims as she rushes up the stairs to hug Ginny. Over Molly's shoulder, she can see the rest of the Weasley gang, including Fleur, Victoire, Angelina, Audrey, and Hermione.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she mumbled, and her mum leads her downstairs.

"Oh…several hours now, actually." Arthur answers as Ginny settles into Harry's favorite armchair. Soon, there is a goblet of hot chocolate hovering in front of her. Drinking it calms Ginny down.

"Now, can you tell us what happened?" Molly asks gently. Ginny closes her eyes, trying to remember exactly what happened.

"Well, I was in our bed with Snuffles, and I heard some loud pops from outside. I didn't think anything of it; I thought it was you guys. But then I heard the door being forced open, and then I went to the living room and saw…saw…," She takes a deep breath before whispering the last few words. "Death Eaters."

A bit of silence follows this, and Hermione says quietly, "Go on, Ginny."

"I tried to go back upstairs, but the biggest of them grabbed me and threw me onto the floor. I couldn't get up." Another pause, this time broken by Bill.

"But what did they want? What could they possibly want from you?"

"They…They wanted to know the location of the Elder Wand. I told them I didn't know where it was, and then they tortured me. And then, the leader, I guess, told me that he knew of a spell that would kill Lily, and I tried to cover my stomach with my arms, but a Death Eater held them over my head. He muttered the beginning of the curse, and then his wand flew out of his hand. That's when I told Spunky to come and get you guys." All of the men's eyes were dark with anger, but the women's were filled with tears.

Fleur said quietly, "But you are zafe now. You and Leely are both zafe."

"Yeah, thanks to…thanks to…who was it?" Ginny asks looking at her family.

"It was Ron," Hermione says, looking at Ron with love in her eyes. Ginny gets out of the armchair and rushes to give Ron a hug, who was a bit startled at first, but then hugged her back.

"You saved Lily's life. What made you come here at that time?" Ginny asks. Ron shifts, and now everyone is looking at him. Ginny has tears streaming down her face, happy tears. After standing for a bit, her back starts aching again, so she goes back to the armchair.

"Well, no one has heard from you in ages, and it was your birthday and all, so I thought I would come and visit you. Hermione was at the Ministry, so it was just me. Anyway, I apparated to your front yard, and through the window I saw several cloaked men, and one of them was pointing his wand at you. They had left the door open, so I walked in as quietly as I could. They all had their backs to me, so none of them noticed me. You were crying, so you didn't see me. I heard the one pointing his wand at you say something about a spell for killing unborn babies. That's when I snapped. I said the first spell that came into my head. They all attacked, and spells were flying. I saw you crawl into the kitchen, and I hoped you were getting help. It was four-to-one ratio." Ron explains, and Molly, who was crying, goes over to give Ron a hug.

"But you did it, Ron. They were gone by the time we got there. You're a hero," Molly says. Ron's eyes light up at the word hero.

"You really are, Ron. And when Lily is old enough, I'll tell her the story of how her godfather saved her life," Ginny smiles, and Ron starts grinning.

"Speaking of, Ginny, how come you were totally ignoring us?" George asks. Ginny's smile fades when she remembers the letter from Kingsley. She considered making an excuse, but decided against it.

"Be right back," she goes up the stairs to her room, finds the letter, and goes back downstairs. She takes a deep breath before handing the letter to her dad. "Read it aloud." She tells him.

"_Mrs. Potter,_ _We regret to inform you that your husband, Harry James Potter, was reported missing in action as of yesterday. We remind you that although he may be missing, that does not mean he is deceased. We continue our search for him, and we will inform as soon as anything happens._

_Sincerely,_ _Kingsley Shacklebolt." _Arthur's hands are shaking, and almost everyone has tears in their eyes.

"Don't worry, Gin. They'll find him. Harry's strong. He won't let anyone kill him before he gets a look at his daughter." Audrey says, and Ginny realizes that she's pretty much in the same boat as Audrey. Except Audrey knew for sure that her husband was dead. Ginny's husband was just MIA.

"Thanks, Audrey." Ginny says, hugging her soon to be sister in law.

"Zo how are ze pregnanciees so far, girls?" Fleur asks, putting a bow into Victoire's hair.

"Great, actually. My morning sickness went away a while ago, and now I only have minor back and foot aches," Ginny says, and Audrey nods her head in agreement.

"Hate too break it too you, girls, but eet gets worze. But eet ees all worz eet een thee end." She smiles at Victoire and kisses her cheek.

"Oh, joy," Audrey mumbles, and all the women crack up.

Later in the evening, it was just Ginny, Molly, and Arthur. As they were sitting down to dinner, Molly says, "So how've you been, dear?"

Ginny puts down her fork, thinking of the best way to answer her mum's question. She could say she was fine, but she knew her parents would see right through it.

"Well, you know, I've been better," As she says this, a tear drips onto her plate, and her mother takes her hand from across the table. "It's so hard. Harry promised me and Lily that he would be here for her birth, but now he could be dead for all I know. I'm so scared that I'll never see him again, mum." She grabs a napkin and wipes her eyes, and Arthur takes a clears his throat.

"I can't tell you that everything will be okay. I can't tell you that Harry is alive and that they'll find him. What I can tell you is that Harry isn't really gone. He's still there, in your heart." The cheesiness of her father's statement makes Ginny smile.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you."

**A/N:**

**Bet you're all glad that Lily's alive! I know I am! **

**Anyway, I'm getting stuck here. Any good Ideas that will happen between now and the birth? **

**Last time I got six reviews. Let's get TEN Reviews on this chapter! Thanks, ya'll!**

**Thanks to: enenen, person, Natz29, abs, wapoiapsdfoasduof, Jess, for reviewing!**

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX **


	10. The Weddingplus more

**A/N: The Date is November 12**

That night, when Ginny is in bed working on her article, Molly comes in and sits on the end of the bed.

"Do you know how the Death Eaters found you, dear?" Ginny puts her quill down, and shakes her head. "Well, since the house isn't hidden from the Death Eaters anymore, I thought that you could spend about a week at each of our houses."

"No, mum; I want to stay here. I feel better when I'm here," Ginny says, patting Snuffles on the head. Molly nods her head.

"Hermione thought you would say that. Besides, all that traveling really isn't good when you're pregnant. When are you due, anyway?"

"February 17. I just wish Harry will be there." A tear slips down her cheek, and she felt Lily kick inside of her.

"Okay, you really shouldn't be here alone. So how about this? Someone will be here every moment. You will never be alone. Do you have a room they could sleep in?" Ginny smiles at how organized her mum is.

"Yeah, down the hall," She says, and her mother leaves.

Over the next month, her mum was true to her words. A member of the Weasley family was at her house at every moment. Her favorite times were when Audrey or Hermione was there.

One day, near the end of November, it was just Ginny and Audrey at home, and they were having a blast making supper. Once they sat down to eat, the dining room was filled with sounds of clinking, chewing, and swallowing.

"Ginny, I need to ask you something," Audrey says during the middle of the meal. Ginny nods her head and takes a sip of her water. "Would you like to be my maid of honor?"

Ginny swallows her water and grins at Audrey. "Really, Audrey? Me?"

"Yeah. I'm an only child, and you've been so kind to me. Are you interested?" Audrey asks.

"Definitely!" Ginny says, nodding.

The next day, the girls have a blast shopping for dresses. The wedding quickly comes four days after that. The girls were getting ready in a room off the Grand Cathedral.

"Okay, girls. Get in position," An usher told us. Ginny got in line first, holding Charlie's arm, and then it was Fred and Angelina, Ron and Hermione, and then Bill and Fleur. The flower girl was Victoire, and the ring bear was Teddy. Audrey looks stunning in a floor length, bright white dress, with sparkly straps. You could hardly even tell she was pregnant.

The wedding was beautiful, and the ceremony was a blast. Ginny didn't do much dancing, but she had fun talking to many relatives.

The next night, Ginny is lying in bed when she hears a sound from the living room. She dismisses it, as she is no longer the only one here.

Soon, though, she hears someone calling out for her, and she puts her book down and slides into her slippers. She pads softly down the stairs, and catches sight a mop of untidy black hair. She picks up the pace, and is soon in the living room.

"Harry!" She cries softly, not wanting to believe this is real. Harry turns around and, as soon as he sees Ginny, a smile lights up his face. Harry strides over to Ginny, and Ginny is soon folded into a hug. Ginny snakes her arms around Harry's back, and holds on tight.

They pull away and Harry places a gentle kiss on Ginny's lips. Ginny takes one of Harry's hand, and lovingly places it on her stomach. As soon as her father's hand touches Ginny's stomach, she kicks madly.

"She knows you," Ginny mutters, and pulls Harry tight again.

As they're hugging, Ginny sees a hooded figure step out of the fireplace. "Harry!" She tries to warn Harry, but the cloaked Death Eater points his wand, and after a jet of bright green light, Harry is sprawled on the floor.

Ginny wakes up with a scream. It was just a dream. She was relieved it was just a dream, of course, but she also wasn't.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Ron was the one staying with her tonight, and he rushes in at the sound of the scream. Ginny quickly wipes away here tears and sits up.

"Nothing. I'm fine," She mutters.

Ron doesn't budge from his spot next to her on the bed. "Ginny, I'm not going to believe that. You are obviously not fine. No 'fine' person wakes up screaming and crying in the middle of the night. You had a bad dream, didn't you?"

Ginny starts to say something, but then just nods her head.

"It was about Harry, wasn't it?" Again, she just nods her head. Her lower lip starts to tremble when she remembers the dream.

"Come here," Ron opens up his arms, and Ginny gratefully lays into them.

"Hermione told you how I had wanted to go on the mission with Harry, didn't she?" Ginny nodded. "Well, after I heard about Harry going missing, I realized this was a huge mission. I was shocked. I thought, 'with Kingsley around, we'll be fine'. But now I know that no person is ever safe from evil."

Ginny doesn't say anything, so Ron keeps talking.

"Did you know that Harry's had a crush on you ever since fourth year? He was too shy to say anything, though. Hermione insisted you two were perfect for each other, but I didn't want anyone dating you."

"Don't I know," Ginny mutters softly.

"Yes, you do know. You saw how I snapped at Dean, and Seamus, and…and…what other git did you go out with?"

"Michael." Ginny answers. She remembers when Ron exploded when he saw her and Michael at the Three Broomsticks. She smiles at the memory.

"Right, Michael. Anyway, when you two first started dating in sixth year—your fifth year—you can imagine I was a bit…well, angry. But then I saw how happy he made you, and that was why he was the only person I trusted to date my little sister."

"Yeah, like Harry and I were trying to get your blessing," Ginny joked.

"Ha, ha. He's done a good job taking care of you up to this point, ignoring the fact that he got you pregnant and all…"

"Watch it…" Ginny growls.

"Joking, I'm just joking. He'll be back, Ginny. I know he will. I can feel it in my bones. Do you feel better?" Considering his question, she did feel better. Talking with Ron has made her feel happier; more hopeful.

"Yes, much. Thanks, Ron," Ginny says, giving Ron another hug before he heads back into the guest room.

"My pleasure."

**A/N: The idea for Ron and Ginny to have a heart-to-heart was yet another great idea from JESS! Thanks SOO MUCH! Anywhoo…stay tuned for the next chapter, as it is going to be EXCITING!**

**Review, Review, review! **

**Thanks!**

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX**


	11. Christmas

Late evening December 24th found Ginny at the Burrow opening gifts. She had a big pile of presents for Harry next to her. Ginny had been extremely bored for the past couple of weeks, so she was glad for the change of scenery.

The whole family was there, so it would be a tight fit. It would be Ron, Charlie, Percy and George in one room, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, and Jacques in another. Ginny, Audrey, Hermione, Angelina, and Snuffles would be in Ginny's old room.

"Oh, my goodness," She whispers, unwrapping the gift from Hermione and Ron. It was a picture of Harry and Ginny. Harry had his arms wrapped around Ginny's stomach, and Ginny's head was arched back so their lips could meet. It was inside a beautiful silver frame, and at the bottom it said _'Love conquers All.' _Ginny's eyes started to tear up. "Thank you so, so much. I love it." Hermione smiles before Molly clapped her hands.

"Audrey, Ginny, bed, now. You shouldn't stay up too late tonight, because we'll be getting up early in the morning. Good night, love you," Ginny and Audrey rolled their eyes at each other, but got up anyway. Ginny's eyes were starting to droop.

After wishing everyone a good night, Ginny and Audrey trudged upstairs.

"Ughh!" Ginny groans as she flops down on a bed. "I'm so sick of being pregnant!"

"And just think, we still have about two more months," Audrey giggles.

"Don't remind me," Ginny mutters before drifting off to sleep.

That night, she has yet another bad dream about Harry. This one is more confusing, because they are holding a small, red-haired baby. Ginny wakes up with a start.

Her forehead is slick with sweat, and she has some intense aches in her stomach. She dismisses it as nothing and goes back to sleep.

Again, she wakes up to great pains in her stomach. She places her hand on her stomach and rubs gently. This works for a little bit, until she feels something wet flow across her legs. In a flash, she knows what's happening. She sits up, and tries to maneuver around the three cots setup in Ginny's small room. She grits her teeth in pain when a contraption racks her body.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Audrey murmurs sleepily. She perks up when she sees the tears streaming down Ginny's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Get my mum," Ginny whispers, and Audrey is out of the room before Ginny can say another word. All of the commotion wakes up Hermione and Angelina, and they quickly lead Ginny back to her bed.

"Ginny, what's happening, is Lily coming?" Hermione asks, and instantly pales when Ginny nodes her head. "Um, it'll be okay."

Just then, Molly and Audrey rush into the room, followed by Bill, Fleur, and Arthur.

"Has your water broken yet, dear?" Molly asks, stroking Ginny's hair.

"Yes, and I had a contraction about five minutes ago. It hurts," she whispers, and her mum wipes away her tears.

"Ok, we better get you to Saint Mungo's. Audrey, Hermione, get a bag ready. Floo to Ginny's house and pick an outfit for Lily. Angelina, get a hot water bottle." Molly orders, taking control.

"Someone get Harry," Ginny mutters. Molly and Arthur share a look.

"Dear, we don't know where Harry is—" Arthur starts, but is soon cut off.

"Send a letter with Zyro, she'll find him! Please," Ginny insists, and Bill runs out of the room.

"Fleur, go wake up Ron, George, Charlie, and Percy, and tell them what's going on, and then bring up a wet, cool, sponge."

"Sure theeng, but someone needs to stay here wiz Victoire and Jacques," Fleur says before leaving the room.

"Alright, honey, come on," Molly helps Ginny to her feet, and puts one of Ginny's arms around her neck, and the other around Arthur's.

They walk like this down to the living room, where Audrey and Hermione are waiting with a suitcase. Angelina in nervously rolling the hot water bottle between her hands.

There is a thundering on the stairs, and Ron, George, Charlie, and Percy appear, clothes still rumpled from sleep. Fleur shuffles in soon after, pressing the wet sponge to Ginny's forehead.

"Alright, now who's going with us and who'll stay here with Victoire and Jack?" Molly asks. All the girls refuse to stay, so Percy offers to stay.

"Just promise me someone will inform me when something happens," He proclaims. Molly throws some floo powder into the fireplace, and one by one, everyone flooes to the hospital. When just Molly, Ginny, and Percy are left, Ginny looks reluctant to leave.

"We have to wait for Harry," Ginny demands, her eyes filling with tears.

"If he comes by here, I'll tell him you lot went to the hospital already," Percy assures Ginny. With one last glance around the room, Ginny steps into the flames.

When they get to the hospital, the whole Weasley gang is in the waiting room, some pacing the floor, others occupying chairs. Ginny and Molly rush over to the reception desk.

"Yes, may I help you?" The witch asks pleasantly.

"Is Alicia Spinnet here?" Ginny asks urgently. The witch looks at a clipboard for a moment, before smiling at Ginny.

"You're in luck. Tonight's the one night Alicia is in. I'll let her know you're here. Name?"

"Ginny. Ginny Potter," The witch writes this down before sending a memo out of the room. Before Ginny has time to sit in one of the chairs, Ginny is called into the room.

"What's the problem, Ginny? You aren't in labor, are you? Because you aren't due for two more months," Alicia looks worriedly at Ginny, and then at Molly, who nods her head.

"Oh, dear. Well, when was your last contraption?" Alicia questions, muttering a few spells. Two heartbeats fill the room, and a heart monitor for Lily wraps itself around Ginny's stomach.

"About ten, fifteen minutes ago," Molly answers for Ginny, seeing that Ginny is too heartbroken to answer. She can't believe Harry's going to miss this.

"Alright, well, it looks as though you still have a few more hours to wait. Feel free to look at a magazine, or a newspaper. If you need something, hit the button on the bedside table. I'll be by to check on you every fifteen minutes." Alicia smiles at Ginny before she leaves the room.

"Mum," Ginny mumbles, "How can Harry miss this? He promised."

Molly hurries to Ginny's side, and places a kiss on her forehead. "I know that Harry isn't missing this on purpose. He is doing everything he can to be here. And, knowing Harry's determination, he will be here." Molly kisses Ginny on the forehead again, and pulls Ginny's book out of the bag. "You can thank Hermione and Audrey for that." She smiles before leaving the room.

The next few hours are uneventful and dull, and there is still no sign of Harry ,which puts Ginny in an even worse mood.

Finally, at around 6:30 AM, Ginny is told that it's time to move into delivery.

"We can't without Harry!" Ginny exclaims, as a contraption moves through her body again.

"Ginny, love, if we wait, little Lily could be put in danger, She's already in enough danger as it is, seeing as she's more than two months premature. Come on, Ginny. You won't be alone, your mum will be with you," Alicia explains, and Ginny halfheartedly nodded her head.

When Ginny is comfortably settled in delivery, Alicia mutters some spell and instructs Ginny to push.

She screams the first time, and squeezes her mum's hand tight.

Out in the waiting room, the Weasleys look towards the fireplace where someone has just flooed in.

"Don't tell me I've missed it," Are Harry's first words when he sees the Weasleys.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieks, and her and Ron are the first ones to reach Harry, and he is soon enveloped in a hug.

"Guys, guys, not now. Where's Ginny?" He demands, and Arthur steers him in the right direction.

When he opens the door to the delivery room the sight breaks his heart. Ginny is screaming as tears of pain stream down her face, and Molly is holding her hand. Molly glances over at the open door, and then does a double take. He walks quietly into the room.

Ginny looks towards the approaching footsteps, and sees Harry. She presses the palms of her hands into her eyes, thinking that she wanted Harry here so bad, that she imagined he was there. She feels someone gently pull her hands away.

"I'm here, love. I'm here, and I'm not leaving."

**A/N: Look who's baa-aaack! I know some of y'all are happy :)**

**Review! Ideas are welcome!**

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX **


	12. Welcome Lillian Hermione!

Ginny looks towards the approaching footsteps, and sees Harry. She presses the palms of her hands into her eyes, thinking that she wanted Harry here so bad, that she imagined he was there. She feels someone gently pull her hands away.

"I'm here, love. I'm here, and I'm not leaving."

Ginny opens her eyes to see Harry smiling lovingly down at her. When he bends down to give her a kiss, Ginny is convinced that he is actually there. His face is full of cuts and bruises, and he walks with a limp, but Ginny doesn't care.

"Hey, I hate to break this up, but we _are _right in the middle of bringing a beautiful baby into the world," Alicia jokes, and Ginny smiles sleepily. Harry takes Molly's spot by the bed, and Ginny takes hold of his hand. "Alright, on the count of three, I want you to push as hard as you possibly can. One…Two…Three!" Ginny takes a deep breath before pushing hard.

"Come on, Ginny, you can do it, I know you can." Harry continued murmuring reassuring things in her ear.

"It hurts," Ginny whimpers when she's done pushing.

"I know, love, and it kills me to see you like this. But just think—in mere moments, you will be a mummy," Harry smiles again and kisses Ginny on the nose.

"And you're going to be a daddy," Ginny grins, before contorting her face into pain when she's asked to push again.

This continues a few more times, until Alicia delivers the good news. "Alright, you're doing great, Ginny. Just one more big push." Ginny places one of Harry's hands, and one of her own hands on her stomach, and pushes so hard that her face turns beet red to match her hair.

"And there she is!" Alicia holds up Lily, and Ginny and Harry grin at each other, tears of joy stream down their cheeks.

Their smiles quickly turn to frowns when they see that Lily isn't crying. In fact, she's hardly moving. Her mouth is opening and closing, like she's trying to breath.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ginny asks, but Alicia has Lily up on a table and is concentrating so hard she doesn't answer Ginny. Alicia is frantically muttering spells, but nothing seems to be working. Her brow is creased in worry when Harry hurries to her side.

"What's wrong?" Harry demands.

"She's a preemie, so her lungs aren't fully developed. I don't understand, though. There's a spell especially for preemies, but she isn't responding to anything. I've tried everything, but…she just won't breath," Alicia's eyes tear up as she mumbles this to Harry.

Harry can't believe it. After seven months of waiting, and Harry nearly losing his life to get here, Lily has a small possibility of living. It isn't fair. He reaches out his hand and grasps Lily's. Instantly, Lily grabs Harry's index finger. Right as she does so, she lets out a mighty scream, and all three of them—Ginny, Harry, and Alicia—heave a big sigh of relief.

"May I…hold her?" Harry asks softly, and Alicia nods her head. Harry gently places one hand behind Lily's head, and the other on her back. He delicately picks her up, and carefully walks over to Ginny.

"She's beautiful," Ginny whispers. Lily has a patch of red hair on top of her head, and as the proud parents are gazing at her, she opens her eyes a crack to reveal her emerald green eyes.

"Okay, I know you never want to let her go, but she need to go to the NICU for her tests and shots. Harry, you're welcome to tag along if you'd like," Alicia gently picks up Lily and, after a swift nod from Ginny, Harry follows.

When Harry returns, he sees Ginny almost asleep, dark circles under her eyes.

"Hey, love," Ginny murmurs when she sees Harry and Lily. Harry goes over to the bed and gently places Lily in her mother's arms. He then crawls onto the bed beside her.

"Hello, Lily. I'm you're mummy, and I'm very happy you're here," Ginny whispers as she stares at Lily. Lily is sleeping peacefully, wrapped in a fluffy pink blanket.

"And I'm you daddy. I worked very hard to make this world a safe place for you," He softly places a kiss on Lily's forehead, and then met her mother's lips.

"Can you please go get Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asks, never tearing her eyes away from her sleeping beauty.

"Of course, love," Harry places one more kiss on Ginny's forehead before leaving the room.

The whole Weasley gang was still in the waiting room, and everyone stood up when Harry walked into the room.

"How is she?" was the first thing out of Molly's mouth.

"Great. They're both doing fine. Ginny would like Hermione and Ron to come and see her," Hermione gasped and grabbed Ron's arm, an excited grin lighting up her face.

When the three of them walk into the room, they see Ginny sleepily looking at Lily, who woke up and is now gazing intently around the room.

"Hey, Hermione, hey Ron," Ginny murmurs, tearing her eyes away to smile at Ron and Hermione. "Meet your goddaughter, Lillian Hermione Potter."

Hermione's eyes start to tear up and Ron kisses her on the temple.

"May I hold her?" Hermione asks in a whisper. Ginny reluctantly hands Lily to her.

"She's so tiny," Hermione points out, and she really is. She barely reached 5 pounds, and she was just over a foot long. "She looks so much like you, Ginny."

"Yeah, except she has Harry's eyes," Ron weighs in, wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"No," Harry answers. "He has my mum's eyes." Everyone in the room nods their heads.

Ron and Hermione leave a few minutes later with instructions from Harry to send in Molly and Arthur. Molly rushes in, and immediately asks for Lily.

"She's beautiful," Molly gasps and Arthur has tears running down his face. "She looks a lot like her mother."

"Yeah, she got cursed with the infamous Weasley hair," Ginny joked.

The rest of the family visits only for a couple of minutes, because they can see how much Ginny needs some sleep.

The next morning, Ginny wakes up early and sees Harry sleeping in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs next to her bed.

"Harry…" Ginny gently shakes Harry awake. "Get up here." She pats the bed when Harry wakes up. He crawls next to her, and they cuddle close together.

"Morning. You sleep well?" He asks, giving her a passionate kiss.

"Yep." She gives him another kiss, and they feel like they've never been apart. "Alright. Tell me your story. You told Lily that you worked hard to make the world a safe place. Is it true? Is he dead?"

"Yeah, he's dead. It was harder than I thought, because I went to school with him, but then I thought of you and Lily, and that feeling went away."

"But where were you when you were MIA? You don't know how scared I was, Harry. I didn't know if you were alive, or if you'd make it to Lily's birth."

Harry's heart breaks when he sees her eyes tear up. "The reason I went MIA was because some Death Eaters held me hostage. I had killed Malfoy I few days before, and no one knew. So they held me hostage, thinking that it would keep me away from the Dark Prince. The whole time I was in the cave they were hiding me in I thought about you and Lily. Zyro delivered me letters from you, and I wanted very badly to write back, but I had no parchment or quills, and they had taken away my wand, so I couldn't send you a patronus to let you know I was okay."

"That still doesn't explain how you escaped."

"Well, when Bill's owl came, I did everything I could to get out. I waited until one of them came in to give me dinner. I punched him, stole his wand, and used the Stunning Spell on the rest. Then, after telling Kingsley everything, I apparated here."

Ginny beams at Harry, but her grin quickly fades when she remembers something. "Harry, did you tell them where our house is?"

Harry pales when he remembers that time. "I-I did, and I've hated myself the instant the address came out of my mouth. They were torturing me, and they were going to kill me. I couldn't die without seeing you again, and meeting Lily. Why? Did they come to our house?" Harry's face clouds over when Ginny nods. "What did they do to you?"

Ginny scrunches up her face, trying to remember every detail. "I was in our room, reading a book, and I heard several loud pops outside. I thought it was just my family, you know, because it was my birthday-"

"They came to your house on your _birthday?" _

"Yes. Anyway, I heard the door being forced open, and so I set my book down, and went downstairs. When I saw them in the living room, I tried to run back upstairs, but the biggest one grabbed me and forced me to the ground. They wanted the location of the Elder Wand, and when I told them that I didn't know where it was, they…they used the Cruciatus curse." Ginny closes her eyes shut, and chokingly tells Harry the rest of the story. "They tortured me a couple of times, and then the leader told me he knew a spell that would kill Lily. I wracked my brain, but I couldn't think of anything. He pointed his wand at me, and then Ron, who just happened to stop by at that time, disarmed him, and I went to the kitchen to send Spunky to get my family." Ginny has tears rolling down her face now, and Harry's face mirrors hers. He gathers her closer to him, and promises himself he will never leave Ginny for more than eight hours a day.

"Feeding time!" Alicia calls, carrying Lily into the room. "Which form of feeding do you want?"

"Bottle, so Harry and I can both have the pleasure of feeding her," Ginny smiles, and Harry rolls his eyes.

"You just want bottle so you don't have to feed her when she gets up at night."

"Maybe," Ginny laughs, and Alicia teaches them how to mix up the formula, and how to hold Lily while feeding her the bottle. Both Harry and Ginny got a chance to feed Lily.

"How does it feel to have a family for the very first time in your life?" Ginny asks later in the day when all three of them are cuddling in Ginny's bed.

"Well, Mrs. Ginny Potter," Harry says, placing a kiss both on Lily's cheek, and Ginny's lips. "It feels amazing. Absolutely amazing."

**A/N: Another Chapter! :) **

**Let me know what you think! **

**And now, a few questions! (oh stop groaning and just answer them! :) ) **

**Should I continue?**

**What is your favorite quote in the whole story?**

**Fave Chapter?**

**Fave Character?**

**Any Ideas for possible future chapters?**

**REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEWWWW!**

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX**


	13. Home at Last!

"Ready to go home?"

"Definitely," Ginny was standing by the fireplace in the hospital with Lily safely cradled in her arms. They had sent all of the toys and gifts before them back to their house.

Harry snaked his arms around Ginny's waist, and together, they stepped into the fire. Ginny and Lily were in the hospital for a week and a half, and during that time, Harry and the Weasleys had moved all of the Potter's stuff into a new house so that all three of them were protected from the evil of the word. Hermione had even performed an extremely difficult spell that transferred Ginny ballerina mural into the new house.

When they stepped into the living room, the whole family was waiting for them.

"Welcome home!" They all shouted. There was a table stacked high with presents, and on the wall above it was a banner that read 'Welcome home, Lily!' in color changing font, and Fleur had drawn a portrait of Harry, Ginny, and Lily.

Everyone rushed to hug them, with the exception of Audrey, who was resting in an armchair.

"Make it stop!"

"I'm trying, Ginny!"

"Well, you're not trying hard enough!" Lily cried harder than ever as Harry tried desperately to quiet her.

"I'm doing everything I can! I changed her, I fed her, I rocked her. Why don't you try to quiet her, then?" Harry was nearly shouting now, which only made Lily cry harder. Ginny groaned as she pushed back the covers and sat up. She stomped over to Harry, and gently took Lily, setting Lily's head on her shoulder and lightly patting her back.

After a few quick pats, Lily let out a tiny belch, and soon quieted down. Ginny carefully laid the sleeping Lily down in her bassinet, and crawled back into bed.

"You forgot to burp her, no wonder she was so upset. You've been walking around for an hour, yet you were still too clueless to see what was wrong." Ginny had her back to Harry, who had just got under the covers.

"Well, sorry. You know, _you _could have gotten up with her, but did you? No, you need to rest up for the incredibly hard task of staying home each day, where you get to sleep in as long as you want."

Ginny angrily flipped onto her other side, so she was facing Harry. "Excuse me? I get to sleep in as late as I want?" Ginny gives a little snort. "As if. I get to wake up whenever Lily wakes up, which is never after seven. And then I have to take care of her all day, getting a break only when she takes a nap, which is only for about an hour and a half, tops. And then, I have to try and help Spunky make dinner while taking care of Lily, until you come home, while all you have to do is sit at a desk job all, before coming home and taking care of her for about an hour, until it's time for bed, where **I **have to do everything, including bathing and putting her down. It's not as **easy **as you think."

"**I **don't help? I take care of her as soon as I come home from work, not to mention the night shifts," Harry says angrily. Just then, a mighty cry issued from the bassinet and Ginny irritably got out of bed and picked her up.

"You've got to be kidding me. As soon as she goes down, _you_ wake her up." Ginny softly rocks Lily, murmuring something to her.

"It wasn't my idea to have her sleep in here. I was all for the Muggle baby monitor, but you insisted we should do it _traditionally._ You think I like waking up because she sleeps in here?" Harry isn't in bed anymore; instead, he is standing over by the door.

"You know what? You can just leave, then," Ginny glares at him over her shoulder, before looking back down at Lily, who is almost asleep.

"Maybe I will!" Harry opens the door and heatedly slams the door behind, yet again waking Lily.

**Author's Note:**

**I know I told you that there was going to be a sequel, but after I read the story again, and read the beginning of this chapter, I decided that I'd just make this a long story. **

**Reviews required: 10! At least one longer than five words please!**

**Luv Ya!**

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX**


	14. Visitors

The next morning, Ginny woke up with a strange feeling in her stomach. Then she realized that Harry had left without saying goodbye. He never does this. She closed her eyes for a minute, remembering their fight, and got up with a groan at Lily's cry.

The day passed like any other, with the exception that as soon as Harry got home, he locked himself in the study, and stayed there the rest of the night.

Ginny woke up and stretched her arms, yawning, feeling strangely rested.

_That's weird. _She thought. She was usually exhausted when she woke up.

She got out of bed and walked over to the bassinet, reaching in to grab Lily.

But Lily wasn't in there. Ginny whirled around to look at the clock, and realized it was 9:27. She grabbed her bathrobe and rushed out of the room, dashed down the stairs, and came to a screeching halt in the living room.

Harry was standing with his back towards Ginny, but she could tell he was holding Lily by the way he kept murmuring softly.

Ginny suddenly felt a swell of anger. "I can't believe you!"

Harry swiveled around, and the look on his face was one of complete bewilderment. "What?"

"You don't know how frightened I was! To wake up and see Lily's bassinet empty, I can't _believe _you!"

Harry gently laid Lily down in her playpen, and pulled Ginny out of the room. "What did you want me to do, love, wake you up just to tell you that I would watch Lily?"

"Of course not, and _don't _call me love. You _could _have left a note in her bassinet." Ginny's hair seemed to crackle with fury, and Harry was speechless for a moment.

"I really am sorry lo—I mean, Ginny, but I wanted to surprise you. I was wrong the other night. I do need to help out more. I thought I'd give you one day you could sleep in as late as you want. I miss you," Harry's eyes bore deep into Ginny's, and all of a sudden, Ginny bursts into tears. Harry, utterly confused, opened his arms, and Ginny shrank into them.

"I—I'm so… sor…sorry!" Ginny wailed, soaking Harry's shirt. "I don't know what's wrong with me, you were just trying to do something nice, and I _yelled_ at you! I really, really appreciate what you did, Harry." Harry pulled her closer, and kissed the top of her head.

"I understand, Ginny, really, I do. I realize now how worried you would be to find Lily's crib empty. _I'm _sorry," Harry tipped Ginny's head back, and their lips met in a passionate kiss. "Now, you go back to bed. I'll watch Lily."

After another kiss, Ginny retired to her room

"Hello? Harry? Ginny? Anyone home?"

Ginny quickly swaddled Lily and brought her down into the living room.

"Hermione! _So _good to see you!" Ginny rushed to give Hermione a one-armed hug, and Hermione pulled away, beaming. It was the day after Ginny's relaxation day, and Harry had gone back to work.

"You, too! Anyway, I came to see my goddaughter," She reached her hands out, and Ginny happily gave her Lily, as her arms were getting quite sore.

A little while later, the three of them were settled on the couch, Lily sleeping peacefully in Hermione's arms.

"The biggest reason I came was to tell you some news. Ron would be here, but he has to work." Hermione smiled down at her goddaughter before telling Ginny. "Little Lily here is going to have a new cousin."

Ginny was a bit confused at first, thinking that Audrey had gone into labor. "Oh, my gosh, Audrey…?"

But Hermione just shook her head, grinning. That's when Ginny realized what Hermione was trying to tell her. "Hermione! You're not pregnant, are you?"

Hermione nodded her head vigorously, and Ginny quickly hugged her. The two talked for a while longer, before Hermione checks her watch and declares that she really must go.

Just as Hermione is stepping into the emerald flames, a knock comes at the door. Ginny groans, and shifts the now wide-awake Lily to her other arm before opening the door.

"Hello, Audrey! Still hanging in there?"

"You could say that. You were lucky to have her born before the third semester. It's the _worst_." Ginny laughed as they walked to the living room, where Audrey sank into an armchair, and Ginny dropped onto the couch.

"I wouldn't call it lucky. For one thing, I was so nervous, because Lily was completely silent. Even Angelina was about to cry. She didn't think Lily would make it," A tear glistens in Ginny's eyes, but she quickly blinks it away and smile down at Lily.

"I just want Molly to be out of my body," Audrey joked, rubbing her stomach. "Tell me the truth. What's it _really _like having a baby in the house."

Ginny furrowed her brow for a moment, trying to think of the best answer. "It's…different. Like, I love Lily, and I would do _anything _for her, but at the same time, you just want them to grow up so that you can finally get some sleep. Sometimes, they get in between you and your husband. Harry and I had a fight a few nights ago, and it was in part because of Lily. Like I said, though, you literally feel that you would die without them, and it is so amazing watching their firsts. Lily's first bath was cool, and so was her first smile. So, yeah…It's different, but amazing." Ginny smiles lovingly down at Lily before grinning at Audrey. "So have you got her room already then?"

Audrey's eyes lit up. "Yeah, we did sort of a jungle theme, and Percy did this charm to make the animals move. It is really cute."

Ginny starts to say something, but is interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" She calls. Percy strides in.

"Hey, Percy!" Ginny exclaims, getting up to hug her brother. Percy bends down to give Lily a kiss before helping Audrey off the couch.

"Sorry to intrude, but I think Audrey forgot our plans this evening," Percy frowns jokingly at Audrey, and Audrey goes beet red.

"Oh, my gosh, Percy, I'm so, so sorry!" She wraps her arms around Percy, and he gives her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"It's alright, darling, really."

"Alright. Bye, Ginny. Goodbye, Lily-Billy," Audrey plants a kiss on Lily's forehead before rushing out the door with Percy.

Ginny Sighs, settling onto the couch for some peace and quiet before Harry gets home, and things _really _start to get hectic.

**Author's Note!**

**Thanks to ALL who reviewed! It REALLY means a lot!**

**I was wondering whose side you took in the fight between Harry and Ginny. Did Ginny overreact? Was she right to be worried?**

**At least 8 comments answering these questions, please!**

**Luv ya!**

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX**


	15. A little bit of This and That

"Harry, love, would please get a bottle ready for Lily while I change her diaper?"

"Sure thing," Harry filled a pink bottle with water and formula, muttered a simple spell and the bottle instantly warmed up.

As Ginny walked slowly down the stairs, Harry turned, grinning to meet her. A few thoughts ran through his mind, such as how lucky he was to have met Ron and, later on, Ginny. How _lucky _it was that he, Harry, was a Parseltongue and that he could get into the Chamber of Secrets. How lucky was it that Harry had not died on his search for the Dark Lord or the Dark Prince? And, also, Harry was lucky that Ginny was such a forgiving person, vowing to forget the stupid fight they had just a few days before. Yes, indeed, Harry was a very _lucky _man.

After giving Ginny a quick kiss, Harry gently, lovingly, took Lily into the kitchen for her bottle, so that Ginny could rest for a few minutes.

When Lily was sound asleep, Harry cautiously strapped her into her car seat, taking care to make it tight enough to keep her from rolling out, but not tight enough to injure her. Harry then started making dinner. They had agreed that Harry and Ginny would take care of all the meals, if Spunky would do the house work.

Later that evening, the small family was sitting together in the living room, Lily asleep in her father's arms, and Ginny almost nodding off on Harry's shoulder, when Harry gently woke her up.

"So what did you do today, love?"

"Oh, my gosh, I haven't told you the news yet, have I?"

"What news?"

"It's terrific, really. Hermione's pregnant!" Ginny's eyes glinted excitedly, and Harry knew she was thinking of ways to be the best aunt in the world.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

The next day at work, Harry met an extremely pale Ron outside the lifts. They exchanged polite hellos, but Harry could tell something was wrong.

"What's up?" He said when the two of them stepped into the lift.

"Hermione's…Hermione's…well, she's going to have a baby," Ron says almost breathlessly, and Harry grins.

"Yeah, Ginny told me that last night," Harry says. Ron's face goes, if possible, even paler.

"How did she know about it?"

"Well, she said that Hermione came and visited her and told her."

"What? She told my sister before she told me, her husband?"

Harry laughs. "Ginny told Hermione before she told me, it's no big deal. Girls like to share these kinds of things with each other, I dunno why, but they do."

Ron gets a little color back in his face.

"Listen, Ron, why don't we have lunch together today? We really haven't had time because of everything that's been going on."

"Alright. Oh, here's our floor. See you later, Harry," Ron says as the part ways.

Harry and Ron had just sat down at the restaurant inside of the Ministry of Magic.

"So what's really the matter, Ron? You should be stoked that you're going to have a family."

"I just…don't know if I'm ready for that big of a responsibility yet. I mean, I really don't want to screw this kid up."

"I felt exactly the same, mate, when Ginny first told me, I was a nervous wreck. But I'm telling you, once you hold your little baby in your arms, it is so incredible. It's…indescribable, really."

"Do you…Do you have any, I dunno, advice or anything you could give me?"

"Definitely. Never, _ever _tell her that maybe you're not ready for a family yet. It tears them apart, the girls. Made that mistake myself, and she was gone-" Harry snapped his fingers "—Like that. Came back that night, of course, but still, broke my heart to see her cry like that."

"How come I'm just finding out now that you broke my little sister's heart, mate?" Ron asked jokingly.

"Uh, maybe because it's a little personal?"

That night, when Harry stepped out of the fireplace, all he could hear was Lily crying desperately. He knew something was wrong immediately, because Ginny would never let Lily cry. He walked over to Lily, and gently picked her up from the bassinet in the living room. He could tell instantly that she needed a new diaper, and he could almost hear her stomach rumbling.

Harry muttered a spell that dried Lily's diaper, and conjured a warm bottle of milk for Lily.

"Ginny?" Harry called as he was feeding Lily. No answer.

"Ginny, love, where are you?" He started walking around, fearing the worst. Lily was nearly asleep, so Harry delicately laid her back down in the bassinet.

He took a deep breath as he rounded the corner to the stairway. He saw the form of _something _on the stairway, and again, he feared the worst.

Harry walked numbly to the foot of the stairs and immediately hit his knees. Ginny was sprawled on the stairway, her eyes closed. Harry reached for her wrist, and let out a sigh of relief when he felt a slow but steady pulse.

Harry murmured a difficult spell, and soon Ginny was levitating eerily before him. With Ginny in front, the pair of them made their way to the living room, where the massive fireplace stood.

First, he settled Ginny, still unconscious, on the couch. Then, he threw a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace and stuck his head in.

"Oh, my goodness, Harry, you startled me. Is everything alright?" Molly said the last word in whispered because Harry looked really ashen faced and worried.

"No, Molly, everything is absolutely not alright, please come to our house straight away," and with a pop his head was gone.

"What happened?" Molly asked as she and Arthur stepped out of the fireplace.

"I don't know, I just came home from work and found her like this. I…I…" Harry was obviously speechless.

"Where's Lily, is she alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine, she's in the bassinet, asleep, but…but…Ginny," Harry walked over to the couch, and, with little difficulty, picked her up. "Could you stay here with Lily while I take her to Saint Mungo's?"

Molly and Arthur nodded their heads, and Harry turned on the spot, focusing hard on Saint Mungo's.

**Author's Note! **

**Seriously, guys? TWO reviews? Thanks SO MUCH to those who did review! Means soo much! :)**

**Now, let's talk about the DON'TS, okay? And PLEASE review, because it will make this story SO MUCH better.**

**Which character DON'T you see enough of? **

**What chapter DON'T you like? **

**What character do you think is too OOC (Out of character)?**

**What DON'T you want to happen?**

**And any other DON'TS you would like to share**

**Thanks ya! **

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX**


	16. St Mungo's

**FYI- Date- January 14—Audrey still has another month**

When they arrived at Saint Mungo's, Harry staggered at bit under Ginny's wait, but quickly regained his balance and rushed inside.

He hastily explained what happened to Ginny, and she was soon rushed back to an examining room with Alicia. Alicia was frantically doing numerous spells, sparks flying out of the end of her wand endlessly.

One very tense moment later, Alicia magiks Ginny onto a stretcher and quickly wheels her out of the room, Harry hurrying along beside them. They rush to the end of the hallway, where the doors slam shut behind Alicia—and not Harry.

He stands there for a moment, confused and worried, before he reads the sign on the door.

**Emergency Room—Authorized Personnel ****Only**

Harry slowly made his way back to the waiting room, where just like weeks before, the Weasley gang was waiting. Except this time, the mood was entirely different. The last time, wen Lily was born, the mood was excited and happy. This time, it was sad, worried, and anxious. He numbly found a chair by Molly and Arthur and put his head in his hands, letting the tears fall silently.

"Harry, dear…" Molly says, gently rubbing his back. He looks up to see Lily, looking at him, a small smile on her face, and somehow, Harry _knew _it wasn't just gas.

He reached out for here, and Molly laid Lily in his arms, and instantly, Lily wraps her small hand around Harry's finger, and all of a sudden, this huge rush of serenity courses through Harry, and he feels…well, he feels _calm. _He smiles down at Lily, and sees her bright, green eyes looking straight into Harry's emerald ones.

At around ten 'o' clock, the waiting room had thinned out, so it's just Molly, Arthur, Harry, and Lily when Alicia came in, dark circles under her eyes.

"Harry, if you'd please just come into my office," Harry stands up, still clutching Lily tight to his chest, and walks into the small room. Alicia walks over to the desk and picks up a folder, examines it for a moment, and then sits down.

"Hello, Harry," Alicia says, smiling warmly.

"Is…Ginny alright?" Harry asks uncertainly.

"Well, now she is. She had been unconscious for only about an hour before you found her. We do not know exactly why, but we _think _it has to do with the fact that one of her kidneys is failing. She'll be alright," Alicia adds quickly when she notices Harry's face pale. "She just needs someone who will donate a kidney. But I don't think that will be a problem."

"I'll do it. Gladly," Harry says immediately.

Alicia smiles at Harry again, before asking him an entirely different question. "Harry, did Ginny ever _tell _you that both her and her family has a small history of kidney failures?"

Harry opens his mouth to defend Ginny, before just shaking his head.

"That's what I thought. And…did Ginny ever express to you that she that wanted children?"

Harry smiles at the memory of Ginny constantly talking about kids. "All the time."

"Alright, Harry, do you know why Ginny probably didn't tell you—or me, for that matter—about her history with kidney failure?"

"Maybe because she didn't want to worry me!" Harry says angrily, feeling strangely defensive.

"Or is it because she wanted a family?"

"What do you mean?" Harry loses the defensive feeling and instead feels utterly confused.

"Harry, carrying a baby and giving birth is a _huge _strain on the kidney. For most people, it's no big deal, because they have strong kidneys. But for Ginny, it could have been _fatal _giving birth to a normal sized baby."

Lily grabs his finger again. Harry looks down at her, and she has the most peculiar expression on her face, like she wants to tell Harry something. And, suddenly, Harry gets it.

"Are you telling me, that if Lily had been born on her actual due date, that Ginny would have died?"

"Well, it was a big possibility. If your daughter, Little Lillian Hermione Potter, had waited even a few more weeks to be born, than it was most likely that both Ginny and Lily wouldn't have made it."

Harry stares with wonder down at the baby in his arms, and Lily smiles sleepily up at him.

"Somehow _she knew _that she had to be born early. She knew, somehow, that if she waited she probably wouldn't have made it. Harry, you and Ginny have a miracle baby. Some might even call her a _prophecy."_

**_all_ i'm going to say is REVIEW!**


	17. St Mugo's Again

"Harry?" Ginny mutters sleepily. It is the day after her operation, and she, Harry and Lily were going to stay overnight. Alicia was kind enough to let them stay in a suite, which had a king-sized bed with a small bassinet in the corner.

"Yes, love?"

"Thanks for the kidney."

"My pleasure. I think you need it more than I do." Harry grins into Ginny's lips as they kiss.

"And Harry?" Ginny props her head up on her hand. "I'm sorry for never telling you about my history with kidney failure. It's just… I wanted kids _so bad _and I knew that if I told you I had poor kidneys, you would have refused point blank to let me give birth. And just think…If I _had _told you, then we wouldn't have our precious Lily. Can you imagine life without her?" Ginny looks lovingly down at Lily, who is laying in between them.

"Good night, Lily." Lily looks at Ginny when she hears her name. Ginny places a gentle kiss on her forehead. "She's so smart. Only one month old and already she knows her name."

"She's more than smart, Gin," Harry says slowly. He hadn't relayed the information that Alicia had told him to Ginny yet.

"I think every father says that about his child," Ginny gives a small laugh.

"No, I'm serious. Alicia agreed."

"What do you mean?" Ginny is now looking at Harry questioningly.

"Well, you see, Alicia told me that it was a miracle that Lily was born the day that she was. It was a miracle, she said, because if she had waited, there was a huge, and I mean _huge, _possibility that both you and Lily would have died. Lily somehow knew this, and saved both of your lives."

Ginny opens and closes her mouth, at a loss for words. Right as she was about to say something, the door bursts open Molly rushes in.

"What is it, mum?" Ginny asks worriedly.

"It's Hermione. Ron brought her here after he found her sobbing in a pool of blood."

Ginny bolts out of bed and Harry quickly follows, leaving Lily alone on the bed. "What wrong with her?"

"Nobody knows. The doctors are examining her right now. Ron asked me to tell you two." Before Molly can finish talking, Ginny is out the door, and Harry rushes out after her, leaving Lily in Molly's care.

"Ginny! The doctor said not too much strain! She said no running!" Harry finally catches up to her and grabs her wrist. Ginny eyes are sparkling with tears.

"Harry, my best friend in the whole world, and yours too, is in grave danger. You _can't _expect me to just lie down while I wait for news. I have to see her."

Harry's eyes soften. "I realize that, love. But, please, can you just walk?" Ginny slows to a brisk walk and hurries to Hermione's room, completely ignoring the "Authorized Personnel Only" sign.

Ginny stops dead in her tracks at the sight of Hermione surrounded by healers, and Ron standing helplessly by the door.

"How's my baby? Is my baby okay? Someone answer me!" Hermione kept screaming, but no one had an answer for her.

Ginny just stands there, and lets a doctor usher her out of the room, with the promise of updating her if anything happened.

She absentmindedly grabs Harry's hand and sees that he, too, has tears streaming down his cheeks. They walk slowly, almost mechanically, to Ginny's suite. They crawl into bed together and grab Lily just as Molly rushes out of the room.

"Ron, Hermione, I'm afraid I have some tragic news for you. You lost your baby. I'm so, so very sorry." Angelina tells the young couple the news.

Hermione reaches out her arms to Ron, tears flowing from her eyes. But Ron stepped back and whispered the question they were both thinking.

"Why us?"

"Unfortunately, these things just happened. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it." Angelina explains. Hermione is reaching for him again, but he pushes past the door and runs. He runs out of St. Mungo's and just runs, because running prevents him from facing his problems.

**Review!**


	18. Comforting Hermione

**Thanks to HpFan109, TheUnforgiven135, and skaterofthebooks for reviewing! :)**

Ron runs until he reaches the shores of some lake, he is too distressed to think of the name. He falls to his knees and finally lets out the huge, gut-wrenching sobs that have been there, just under the surface, since he had found Hermione.

Ron removed his shoes and waded out until he was about waist-deep, not even caring that he was getting his brand-new, dry clean only jeans wet. None of that mattered anymore. He waded out some more and only then did he realize that if he stayed under the water just a bit too long, all of his problems would disappear. He wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. He took a deep breath and ducked his head under the churning water.

Ginny looks toward the door as Angelina Johnson slowly walks in.

"Hermione wants to see you two," Angelina says in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Would you mind watching Lily?" Harry asks, and Angelina nods her head.

When the couple walks into Hermione's room, the first thing they notice is how Hermione's face is streaked with tears. Her eyes are red and puffy. Ginny grasps Harry's hand, knowing it can't be good news.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you're okay!" Ginny rushes to the bed and gives Hermione a much needed hug. "Can you please tell us what happened?"

"I…I miscarried, Ginny. My baby d-died," Hermione's voice cracks as she tells them the news. Harry reaches to give Hermione a hug. Harry pulls up two hospital chairs, and Harry and Ginny collapse into them.

"Hermione, I'm so, so sorry! Why did this have to happen to you?" Ginny exclaims. All three of them have tears running down their face. Harry and Ginny are so distracted that they don't realize that one person, one very important person, is missing.

"Please stay with me until I fall asleep," Hermione croaks, and Ginny and Harry nod their heads. Ginny grabs Hermione hand.

About thirty minutes later, all of them but Harry are about asleep when Harry remembers Lily. He gently gets up, careful not to wake Ginny, and soon comes back with a sleeping Lily.

Harry sees Hermione curled into a fetal position, crying silently into her pillow. That's when Harry realized that they shouldn't have to be there to comfort her. Someone else should.

"Hermione," Harry starts, and Ginny sleepily opens her eyes. "Where's Ron?"

Ginny looks around the room, just now realizing Ron was missing.

"He…he went home to get some stuff," Hermione says to the blanket on her bed. Harry can instantly tell she's lying.

"Hermione. Where is Ron?" Harry asks again, and Hermione bursts into tears. Ginny instantly rushes to comfort her.

"I don't know! He burst out of here when Angelina told us, and hasn't contacted me since. I don't know where he is, I'm so worried, I just need him here so bad!" Hermione is blubbering now. Ginny and Harry exchange a surprised look. Hermione _never _blubbers.

"I'm gonna kill that prat!" Harry growls.

"_Harry!" _Ginny exclaims.

"Well, look what he did! He left without telling you where you could find him, and during the time when you need him most! He should be here!"

"Kind of like how you went on a mission and then MIA when I was pregnant?" Ginny asked.

"That's _different!_ I didn't do that by choice! Believe me, I would much rather have been here with you!" Harry's nearly shouting now, and he wakes Lily, who gives out a pitiful cry. Ginny takes her out into the hall, and Hermione desperately grabs Harry's hand.

"Please stay with me, Harry. Please don't leave me all alone," Harry sits back down in the chair, and Ginny comes in soon after with Lily. Ginny soon falls asleep leaning against Harry. Hermione, Harry notices, is having trouble falling asleep. Harry gently places Lily in Hermione's arms, and almost immediately, they both (Hermione and Lily) fall asleep.

_That really is a special baby, _Harry thinks as he, too, drifts off to sleep.

**Well! What a plot twist, huh? ;) Bet none of you were expecting that!**

**REVIEW! I REALLY want to know what you thought!**

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX**


	19. Looking for Ron

***I know I already uploaded this, but I added something in the Author's note that I would like you to read! Thanks!**

**Thanks to HarryTheHorcruxHunter7, sugarrush12, skaterofthebooks, HpFan109, TheUnforgiven135, purplecheer14, Jess, saphy18 for reviewing and everybody else for putting this story as your favorite!**

Ginny suddenly bolts awake the following morning, remembering something important about Ron.

"Harry!" She shakes Harry awake.

"What is it, love?" Harry grumbles. He rubs his eyes and yawns, smiling at Lily and Hermione asleep on the bed.

"I think I know where Ron might be!" Harry instantly become fully awake as Ginny starts to explain.

"When we were younger and something bad would happen, like when his dog Pudgie died, Ron would always run to a river or lake or _somewhere _where he could hear the water splashing on the shores. It made him forget about everything for a little while."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Please go and check every major water source around here. Lakes, rivers, creeks…please find my brother," Ginny pleads. "Hermione needs him." She gestures toward the bed, where Hermione constantly mumbles "Ron…Ron…"

With a sigh, Harry turns on the spot, and Ginny falls back asleep, smiling at Lily curled up on Hermione's stomach.

Harry first checked the rivers, with no luck. After a half hour of looking, Harry was about to call it quits when he decided to try a small lake between London and Watford. Up the shore a bit, he saw a soaking wet Ron sprawled on the beach. When Harry knelt down beside him, he could tell he was alive. Unconscious, but just barely alive.

"_Rennervate." _Harry muttered. Ron instantly woke up, coughing up water. Harry backed away and watched from afar as Ron coughed up all the water from his body. When Ron stood up, he staggered a bit and fell, and Harry goes to help him up.

"Harry! What are you…you...doing here?" Ron gasps.

"I came looking for you when you abandoned your _wife _at a time when she really, really needed you. So, instead, _my_ completely exhausted wife, who, I might add, just got out from surgery, and I had to comfort her because she was left all alone after she found out her child _died. _What the _hell_, mate?" Ron's face whitens as Harry shouts.

"Bloody 'ell. What have I done?" Ron whispers. "I was just…crushed, you know? I've wanted a family ever since Ginny announced she was pregnant…actually, probably even before that. When Hermione told me she was pregnant, I was _ecstatic_. And to just have him d-die like that? Well, I just couldn't handle it. It was a boy, you know. We were going to name him Ronald Fred Weasley. But now…now…" Ron breaks down crying again, and Harry's eyes soften as he gives him a much needed hug. "I'm really sorry, mate."

"Don't worry, mate. You _will _have a family. I know you will. I guess now just wasn't the right time. And I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. I think we should go back. There is someone who really wants to see you," Ron grabs Harry's outstretched hand and they soon appear at St. Mungo's.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHRHRHRHRHR

Ginny jolts awake as the door bangs open and Ron bursts through the door. Hermione screams and once again reaches out for Ron who finally comes to meet her. Ginny grabs Lily just before Ron lands on top of Hermione. The two don't notice Harry, Ginny, and Lily slip out the door.

"Ron! You scared me! Why did you leave me?" Hermione sobs into Ron's shoulder. Ron gathers her closer and kisses the top of her head.

"Because I'm a stupid git, Hermione," Ron mutters. "I'm really, really sorry, Hermione. I love you so much. You have to know that."

"I do, Ron. I do know that. I love you, too," Hermione whispers. They stay like that for a while, neither letting go of the other.

"Ron?" Hermione asks some time later.

"Yes, love?"

"Why are you soaking wet?" Hermione says it jokingly, not knowing the seriousness behind the truth.

Ron clears his throat before continuing. "The truth?"

"Always."

"I tried to…" Ron clears his throat again. "I tried to drown myself, Hermione. I honestly did."

Hermione gasps. "But…why?"

"I was devastated, Hermione. I almost died, too. It was slowly growing dark, when an image of you popped into my head. It was you crying; you had the most hurt expression on your face. I realized that I couldn't cause you that much hurt and trauma. So, I gathered the very last of my strength and energy to drag my body out of the water and onto dry land. I collapsed there, and Harry later found me. So I just wanted to say thank you, Hermione. Thank you for saving my life."

**Haha. I can never kill anyone off, can I? Nah, I couldn't do it. :) I love the characters too much.**

**I'm looking for a beta for this story. My qualifictions is that the chapter must get back to me within a couple of days. PM me if you or someone you know is interested! :)**

**Well review! Again, thanks to ALL who reviewed! Also, any ideas/suggestions, I would LOVE to hear 'em! **


	20. Welcome Molly Helena Weasley!

**Thanks to Jess, skaterofthebooks, LadyofLegend98, purplecheer14, AjGirl15, Saphy18, Flower in the River, Jodie-Luna, Annie Nonymous, harrypotterluv3r and everyone else!**

**Lily is one month old.**

A couple of days pass and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all return to their homes.

One Thursday, when both Harry and Ron were at work, Ginny decides to visit Hermione. After packing a diaper bag for Lily and leaving a note for Harry, Ginny apparates to Hermione's house.

"Hey, Ginny!" Hermione says, giving Ginny a hug. They settle onto the couch, each with a mug of hot chocolate.

"So how've you been?" Ginny asks.

"Um…I've been…fine. Yeah, fine," Hermione gives a weak smile.

"You don't have to do that, Hermione. Not with me, at least," Ginny tells her, hugging her. "So really, how've you been?"

"It's been…really hard, Ginny. I'm worried about Ron. I don't know if he told you this, but he tried to kill himself. He ran off to some lake when Angelina told us the news. And now I feel like I'm not good enough for him. It took about a year for me to get pregnant, and when I finally did, I miscarried. I can tell Ron's trying to be strong for me, but I can still hear him crying at night. He wants a child so terribly bad, Ginny." Hermione's eyes are glistening with tears. "It was a boy. I had never seen him so happy in my life. Not when I kissed him during the Final Battle, not even when I agreed to marry him. How could this happen?"

"Hermione, I don't know why this terrible thing had to happen to you. I really wish I did. There is no one I know more deserving to have a baby than you two. I do know that you and Ron are perfect for each other. If anything, he isn't good enough for you. You are way out of his league. And I wouldn't worry about not having a child right now. I have no doubt in my mind that you and Ron will be parents. Great ones, in fact." Ginny gives Hermione another hug. "And I've been meaning to tell you something. I've felt really bad that my baby survived while yours didn't. That's why I try not to mention Lily around you too often. I just wanted to make sure that you and Ron still wanted to be the godparents." 

"Ginny, of _course _we still want to be the godparents. And please don't feel bad about Lily. I really am not mad at you at all." This time, Hermione gives Ginny a hug. So tell me. What can Lily do at one month old?"

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Well, she already knows her name. She's so smart. She can also—" but what else Lily can do is cut off when a silver owl appears in the living room.

"_It's happening…It's time…Audrey's in labor!" _Percy's voice says.

"Hermione, would you mind watching Lily while I go to the hospital?" Ginny asks. "I'll have Harry pick her up when he gets back from work. It shouldn't be too long."

Hermione accepts, and Ginny floos to Saint Mungo's after leaving brief instructions for Hermione, and sends Harry a patronus explaining everything.

"What's happening?" Ginny asks Molly Weasley, who was sitting in the waiting room along with Arthur.

"Everyone else is at work." Molly explains. "Audrey's having a C-section right now. The baby was facing the wrong way to be delivered naturally. Oh, they'll both be fine," Molly assures at the look on Ginny's face.

They were only sitting out there for mere minutes when Percy comes out, pure joy on his face and a pink bundle in his arms. "Mum, Dad, Ginny, this is Molly Helena Weasley."

Molly's eyes tear up at the name, and she accepts Little Molly from Percy.

"Hey, Perce, can I see Audrey?" Ginny asks after congratulating her older brother.

"Sure. Room 118. Tell Audrey I'll be out here for a while, alright?"

"You got it." Ginny walks down the hallway until she sees Audrey's room. When she does find it, she knocks lightly.

"Come in," Audrey calls, and Ginny walks in.

"Molly's beautiful," Ginny tells Audrey after hugging her.

"I know. I mean, thanks."

Ginny laughs. "Mum said you had a C-section. How was it? Are you feeling okay?"

"Absolutely perfect. I couldn't feel a thing during the surgery, and I feel good as new now."

"Lucky you," Ginny jokes. "I was exhausted both during and after."

Percy then comes in, holding a sleeping Molly. "Ginny, Harry's here."

"Thanks, Perce. And congratulations you two." Ginny says as she ducks out of the room.

Harry is, in fact, in the waiting room, along with Lily, Hermione, and Ron.

"Hey, love," Harry murmurs against Ginny's lips.

"Did you see her?" Ginny asks, sitting down next to Harry.

"Yeah, she's beautiful," Harry agrees.

Hermione and Ron then leave to visit Audrey.

Hermione was listening to Audrey talk about her pregnancy when a wave of nausea rushes through her body. She sits down on the bed and soon feels Ron next to her.

"Are you alright?" Ron asks, and Hermione can hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy," Hermione tells Ron, giving him a brave smile and a peck on the cheek.

Ron's about to say something else but Angelina just walked in the room.

"Just here to check on the mummy and the baby. Don't mind me," Angelina then proceeds in muttering several spells.

Just as she is leaving, she notices Hermione.

"Um, Hermione, are you alright?" She asks.

"Yeah. I just felt a little dizzy."

"Okay, would you mind if you came into the next room so I can check out a few things?"

"That really isn't necessary, Angelina," Hermione says, but Angelina is still giving Hermione a strange look.

"Please?"

"Hermione, let's just go. Make sure you're alright," Ron mutters, and Hermione reluctantly agrees.

A few minutes later, Hermione is lying on the examining table while Angelina pokes and prods her, murmuring several spells.

She then leaves the room, promising to come back very soon.

And she does, and she looks happy, bewildered, and a little confused. "Hermione…you're pregnant."

"What?" Hermione and Ron ask at the same time.

"I don't really understand it, but is appears as though last time you were pregnant, you were carrying twins. Somehow you only miscarried one of them, the boy. But the other twin, a girl, survives. Congratulations."

Hermione is crying, except this time, their tears of joy. She reaches out for Ron again, and this time, he meets her in a joyful hug and kiss.

"We're going to be parents!" Hermione exclaims, and Ron laughs.

"Hey, guys?" Angelina asks, breaking up the happy couple. "The baby is still very fragile, so I am putting Hermione on bed rest from the second trimester, which starts March 17, until birth. Your due date is October 23. Also, I would like to have you in for a check-up once a week the first trimester, and twice a week the second and third trimester. You guys okay with that?"

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect," Hermione answers, but she speaks for both of them.

**Sooo? Whad'ya think?**

**Review! I want to know your thoughts about Hermione's baby!**

**If any of you know any fanfics where Hermione is pregnant at Hogwarts, please tell me the exact title and/or author. I would really appreciate it!**

**Thanks! **

**Lots Of Love,**

**Ginnyweasley10123 **


	21. Hermione's Pregnancy

**I don't know if what happened to Hermione can actually happen, but this is my story. I just wanted to make the connection between Lily, the 'prophecy' child, sleeping on Hermione's stomach, to Hermione being pregnant. Did any of y'all catch that? ;)**

"Hermione? Is everything…alright?" Ginny asks as Hermione and Ron come back to the waiting room. Everyone knew Hermione was examined by a healer, but all of the Weasleys were confused by the glowing looks on the couples' faces.

"Yes. Everything is just…perfect!" Hermione squeals, making everyone yet more confused.

"Then why was Angelina so worried?" Harry asks.

"She just wanted to check some things," Hermione beams. "And it turns out…" She turns toward Ron. "You tell them."

"She's pregnant!" Ron blurts, and he pulls Hermione closer. All of the Weasleys gasp.

"But…I thought she miscarried?" Molly questions.

"She did, but it turns out she was carrying twins, and one of them, a girl, survives. We're going to be parents!" Ron can't keep the joy out of his face. Ginny is the first to reach Hermione, followed by Molly. All of the men hang back for a while.

"Congratulations, Hermione! I told you that you would be parents one day." Ginny says, hugging Hermione. "I'm so, so happy for you!"

A couple of days later, Ginny, Hermione, and Audrey decided to have a girl's day out, accompanied, of course, by Lily and Molly II.

"Not that I'm not happy for you, Hermione, I am still so confused by how this happened," Audrey says when they sat down to eat in the Three Broomsticks.

"I was, too. Angelina said that the other baby could have miscarried too, but something kept her in there…" Hermione's face becomes dazed as she suddenly remembers something. "Or someone."

"Huh?" Ginny asks.

"The night after I miscarried, Lily was sleeping right on top of my stomach. When I woke up the next morning, I felt 100 times better. I suspected I was still pregnant, but I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong. I don't know how, but Lily had something to do with this."

"Wait, wait, I don't understand. How can a barely one month old baby have anything to do with this," Audrey asks.

"Well, you know how I delivered Lily early. Like, two months early? Well, Alicia told me that if I had delivered any later, we—me and Lily—would probably have both died because of my kidney failure. She called her a miracle, a prophecy child."

"Oh, my…" Audrey gasps. "And I thought my daughter was special."

The three of them laugh, and their food comes soon after.

**2 months later; Lily is 3 months, Molly II is 2 months, and Hermione is in her second trimester and on bed rest. **

So far, everything was going good with Hermione's pregnancy. Ginny had quit her job at the ministry so she could watch Lily. Ron had taken time off so he could spend time with Hermione.

"Ron? You know you don't have to carry me right? I have an hour and a half on my feet." Hermione giggles as Ron carries her down to breakfast.

"I know, but I don't mind," Ron set her down before a table laden with waffles, bacon, eggs, and sausage.

"This looks great, love," Hermione says, grabbing Ron's hand to say grace.

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron jokes. (**can anyone tell me what HP movie that line is from?)** They bow their heads.

Hermione and Ron are lounging on the couch after breakfast, just enjoying each other's company.

"Hermione?" Ron murmurs.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For…everything. For carrying my baby for nine months, not being able to do anything that you love to do. And also for staying with me and putting up with me for nearly three years. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Yes. You can massage my shoulders," Hermione tells him, and Ron laughingly obliges. "And your welcome, Ron."

That night, Hermione could not get comfortable. She became overly emotional and started to cry.

"Hermione, love, what's wrong?" Ron was up immediately.

"I just…can't get comfortable. And now I woke you up for this stupid reason, you probably hate me!"

"'Mione, I could never hate you. If anything, I hate myself for putting you in this situation. I can't stand to see you in so much pain. Come on, I'll hold you until you fall asleep." He gathers Hermione in his arms, and Hermione falls asleep only a few minutes later.

****

**Hermione is five months. Lily is 6 months**

"Ugh, I can't wait for her to be out of me!" Hermione moans to Ginny one afternoon. The two were hanging out since Ron had something to do at the office.

"Trust me; you're going to start wishing you had these months back. At least now their quiet and clean," Ginny says, trying to quiet a screaming Lily.

"At least I'll be able to do things. I can't do anything but lay here and watch reruns of Muggle TV shows!" Hermione complains. Finally, Ginny gets Lily to sleep, and Hermione takes her from Ginny.

"Thanks. My arms are aching. She's getting so big!" Ginny says, sitting down beside Hermione on the bed.

"I just wish I could get up and do stuff. I look around the house and it's a _mess. _Ron's too busy to clean it, and obviously I can't, so…" She sighs. "It stays a mess."

"Hermione, the next four months will go by fast. Just wait," Ginny says, grimacing when Lily starts to whimper again.

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH**

**Hermione is 7 months. Lily is eight months**

"Happy anniversary, love," Ron says to Hermione as soon as she opens her eyes.

"You too, love," Hermione murmurs against his lips. "I have a present. I had Ginny pick it up for me." She hands him an envelope, which contains a card and a gift card to Gizzy's Grill, a popular barbeque restaurant. "I think we should use it tonight."

"We could do that. Now, I have a present for you." Ron places a small, rectangular box in Hermione's hands. Inside is a beautiful diamond heart hanging on a delicate chain. "It's beautiful, Ron. I absolutely love it."

"I have something more, too," Ron says as he clips the necklace around her neck.

"Really?" Hermione asks, feeling guilty that she had only gotten him a gift card.

"Yes. But you have to let me carry you downstairs, alright?" Hermione agrees, and Ron makes her close her eyes as they descend the stairs. "Okay…open!"

"Oh, Ron!" The house is spotlessly clean. "You did this?"

"Well, Ginny helped a little, it was her idea, but…yeah," Ron shrugs. Hermione kisses him.

"Thank you. I'm sorry my present was so small," Hermione apologizes.

"Hermione, I don't need a gift. You _are _my gift. Don't worry about it, please?"

"Okay," Hermione agrees.

**Later that evening, at Gizzy's Grill**

"Hey, Ron?"

"Yes, love?"

"We still need to pick a name for our daughter. I'd really like to name her Rose, after my mother. But we still need to pick a middle name."

"I love the name Rose. But I have absolutely no idea for a middle name," Ron says, feeding Hermione bites of steak off his plate.

"Well, I was thinking it could be Lily. Rose Lily Weasley?" Hermione asked tentatively. Ron knew of Lily's magical powers, and how Hermione thought she was linked to Rose staying alive.

"I dunno…Do you think Harry and Ginny would be alright with that? I mean, we're taking their daughter's name."

"I actually already asked Ginny if she minds, and she said she didn't, not at all, and neither did Harry," Hermione says sheepishly.

"Well, then, I think it is perfect."

**Phew! Just wanted to let you know that I worked really hard in this chapter and that to stay tuned…next chapter important! Also, only a few chapters remain in this story, but am contemplating writing a sequel, set when Lily and rose go to Hogwarts. Comments?**

**Review! **


	22. Chapter 22

**October 25, two days past Hermione's due date**

Hermione bolts up in bed in the middle of the night to cramps in her stomach. She sighs with relief when she finally, after two tense days of waiting and waiting, feels her water break.

"Ron! It's time! It's finally time!" Hermione shakes him awake.

"Time? Time for what?" Ron sits up and rubs his eyes, still half asleep.

"What do you think, Ron? Rose is coming!" Hermione grabs Ron's hand as a contraction rakes through her body.

"Wha…now? Well, let's go! We have to get a suitcase with clothes, and…and…" Ron's frantically running around, grabbing random things.

"Ron!" Hermione has to shout to be heard over his blabbering. "I packed a suitcase last night! It's in the closet!" She grits her teeth as she endures another contraction. "Hurry!"

Soon they are at Saint Mungo's where Hermione is situated on a bed with the information of a few hours wait.

"How're you feeling?" Ron asks, stroking her hair.

"Been better. You?" Hermione asks, making room for Ron to lie down beside her.

"Well, happy that we're going to parents tonight, but extremely sad seeing you suffer like this. You are amazing for doing this, you know?"

"Thanks, Ron. I love you," Hermione says, snuggling in closer to Ron.

A few hours later, Hermione is told she is ready to deliver.

"I have some concern, however," Angelina says, sitting down next to Ron and Hermione. "Hermione's blood pressure has skyrocketed, and although we have it controlled for now, it will probably go right back up if she tries to deliver naturally. That could very well cause a heart attack, which would be fatal to Hermione."

"So let's have a C-section," Hermione interrupts.

"Normally, I would agree whole-heartedly with you, but your baby is already in position for a natural birth. Trying to get her out by C-section now could be fatal to Rose. So, what would you like to do?"

"Natural," Hermione says immediately.

"Hermione!" Ron says, grabbing her hands. He has tears in his eyes.

"I've lived my life. Let my baby get a chance to live hers." She catches a look at Ron's face. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." She kisses Ron and smiles at him. "Can you please go and get Ginny and Harry? I want to see them." She doesn't say it might be her last chance.

After hurriedly explaining everything to everyone in the waiting room, which consisted of all the Weasleys, and Hermione's parents, Ron was bringing everyone back in small groups to see Hermione. He hated to think of it as the last goodbyes.

When the last two, Molly and Arthur, had left, Ron excused himself to the loo. When he was in there, he knelt on the floor of one of the stalls and started retching. When he was done, he got up and went to the sink, finally letting the tears come.

He looks into the mirror and sees Harry step out from the batckground.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks, giving him a glass of water.

"Angelina pretty much just flat-out asked me if I would prefer my wife or my daughter to die tonight!"

"Hey, she didn't say that. She said there was a chance. A chance doesn't mean definite. Hermione's a fighter, and if Rose is _anything _like her mother or aunt, I know she'll pull through, too."

"Thanks, Harry," Ron says, although he doesn't feel much better. When he gets back to Hermione's room, he sees Hermione already in the position to push, and he quickly takes his place by her side.

"Okay, Hermione, give me one big push!" Angelina instructs.

Hermione lets out a loud scream, and Ron is horribly reminded of that night in Malfoy Manor.

"One more gigantic push, Hermione!" Angelina says, ten seconds later. Hermione can tell that her blood pressure has risen drastically, but no one else does. No one else seems to notices that everything is slowly growing dark and fuzzy for Hermione.

Hermione is faintly aware of a baby crying, and she realizes that it is _her _baby, _her _daughter, Rose. She feels Angelina drop Rose on Hermione's chest, and she feels Ron's arms around her.

Fighting to stay conscious, Hermione whispers, "I love you."

**Have to be honest, I cried writing this. **

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX**


	23. Chapter 23

"I love you, too, Hermione," Ron says. He feels it's important he tells her.

Hermione is still fighting unconsciousness. She has to see her baby. She _has _to. And suddenly, she does. She sees Rose's beautiful face followed by Ron's pale face. She reaches her hand out to Ron, and Ron grabs it, kneeling down so he can hear what she has to say.

"_Stay strong…"_ are Hermione Granger's last words. 

Ron is quickly pushed out of the way as a hoard of Healers swarm around Hermione, one of them dropping Rose into Ron's arms.

Ron fights to get past the Healers, but there is too many of them. He drops onto a chair and prays, clutching Rose close to his heart.

The first person to turn around is Angelina, and she has tears streaming down her face. She says something incoherent, but Ron doesn't hear her. No, he doesn't want to hear her. But Angelina's words somehow found their way through.

"She's gone."

"No. _No! Hermione!"_ The Healers have thinned out now, so Ron can finally get to Hermione. He grips her hand, but quickly drops it. It is ice cold.

"Don't leave me, Hermione! Don't leave us here alone!" He grabs her shoulders and shakes them, trying to get her to open her eyes, to come back to him, to them.

She doesn't. No matter how hard he shakes her, no matter how hard he begs her, she doesn't come back. She can't.

"Ron, you can't help her. I'm sorry," Angelina pulls him off, tries to take Rose from him. But Rose is all he has now; he doesn't want anyone to take Rose, ever.

"Ron, we have to take Rose, we have to make sure she's alright. We have to make sure she's healthy," Angelina slowly pries Rose away from Ron.

Ron leaves after Angelina, he can't stay in there with Hermione. He follows her to make sure that Rose is okay, that Hermione didn't die in vain. After what seems like hours, Rose, fully clothed and swaddled, is placed in Ron's arm. He goes into the waiting room, where everyone is waiting. All of their smiles drop when they see his face, his tear-streaked, grief stricken face.

Mrs. Weasley goes to Ron, takes Rose from him, kisses her forehead. She passes her to someone, Ron can't see who.

"Hermione's…" Ron croaks, he can't finish the sentence. He doesn't have to. All around the room, women are sobbing. Even the men have tears coming down their face. Ron's dam finally breaks, and the tears come pouring out. He lets them come, he doesn't even try to stop them. His mom opens her arms, and for the first time in years and years, he lets his mother hold him while he cries.

Ron's alarm clock rings, and he wants to believe it was just a nightmare. He moves his arm around the whole bed, not opening them until his hand hits nothing but air. He gets out of bed with what feels like a thousand-pound brick in the pit of his stomach. Then he remembers.

Today is Hermione's funeral. He thought about not going, but decided he had to. He painstakingly realized that this would be his last chance to see Hermione.

His parents offered to watch Rose for a while, "just until Ron got back on his feet". Ron doubted he would ever get back on his feet without Hermione. He got dressed in his best black suit, with the tie Hermione had bought him for Christmas.

He brushed his hair, shaved his chin. Hermione hated stubble.

When he gets to the service—outdoors—Ron is the first one there, except for a long, black casket at the front. He slowly makes his way toward it, wanting both to get there quickly and also to never make it.

He does reach it, and when he does, he feels his heart break into a million pieces.

Hermione looks beautiful in her favorite red dress, her hair pulled back. She also looks so calm and at peace. But it isn't Hermione. Not the one he knew, anyway. This Hermione isn't smiling, isn't laughing. He reaches in to touch her, but she doesn't feel like Hermione either. This person feels like she's made of glass.

Molly and Arthur arrive next, and Ron takes Rose from them. He wants her to see her mother, wants her to at least know what she looks like if nothing else.

Everyone starts coming now, and Ron takes his place at the front, next to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. People start coming up to offer their condolences, and Ron shakes their hands, kisses their cheek, but he honestly recognizes only a few of them. Harry and Ginny, bot with tear soaked, swollen faces; Percy and Audrey, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, his Mum and dad.

The wizard administer comes in, and Ron realizes it is the same person who did Dumbledore's funeral.

The ceremony is beautiful, but it doesn't fit Hermione. She wouldn't have liked the music; it would have given her a headache. She would have only wanted her closest friends and family there. It just wasn't her. She would have hated being slowly lowered into the ground. She was terrified of small confined spaces.

Afterwards, while everybody else is filing into the hall for the dinner, Ron heads farther down the beach with Rose. He lays Rose down next to him in the sand, and for the first time gets a real look at her. He realizes that she looked remarkably like her mother. What little hair she had was light brown, and her eyes matched her mothers. Her lips were an exact replica for Hermione's. The only thing of Ron's is her nose.

He pulls her close, and closes his eyes, and just listens to the sound of the waves. Letting the tears come, he hears someone walk up, but he doesn't move, hopes they'll just walk by. They don't. He hears them sit down.

He finally sits up, and sees Harry sitting there, just staring out at the sea. "You gonna be okay, mate?"

"No. I don't know how to raise a baby, I grew up with one sister, and I was only a year when she was born. I can't do this without Hermione! I can't do this alone!" Ron says, voicing for the first time the thoughts he had been struggling with.

"Hey, mate, you won't be alone. You know that Ginny and I will always be here to help," Harry says, trying to take Rose from Ron. Ron pulls her back.

"You just don't understand how hard this is for me!"

"You think this isn't hard for me? I've known her for over ten years. And Ginny? Hermione was her best friend. This is hard for us to, Ron. We didn't sleep at all last night."

"I know, I know."

"You'll be okay. Hermione will always be with you."

"I know."

Over the next week, Ron realized how hard it really was to raise a baby. It wasn't just hard physically, it was hard emotionally. Whenever he did anything with Rose, such as her first bath, he couldn't handle remembering how much Hermione had talked of doing this.

It was during one of these moments that Ron went to the Burrow with Rose.

"Mum, I'm sorry; I just can't handle this right now. I just can't do it without her. Could you please watch her for a while? Just a little while," Ron pleads, and Molly couldn't say no to him.

Ron went back to his house and collapsed on the couch. He hadn't slept in his room, their room, since the funeral.

**Author's Note:**

**One of the saddest chapter, but it is probably my favorite. Just letting y'all know that only one chapter remains, and it will most likely be short. **

**Ideas for the sequel are welcome! It will be set when Lily and Rose are going to Hogwarts. I might focus on Molly II, but not very often.**

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX**


	24. Author's Note

**Hey. I just wanted to let all of you know that this story is now ****complete.**** Which is good, I guess, but it's also sad, in a way.**

**I know most of you are probably…upset that I let Hermione die, but, honestly, I probably wouldn't write the sequel if she had lived.**

**The prologue of the sequel should be up in the next hour or so, so watch for that. I might get the first chapter up today, and I might not. **

**Also, this story is going to be very slow-going because I have virtually no ideas. So please send in ideas of what you want to see. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed/subscribed/favorited this story! I had so much fun writing it and it just made my day when you would review.**

**Love forever and always,**

**Ginnyweasley10123**


End file.
